Musician of Innocence
by Au Crowne
Summary: Allen ended up living with the Noahs. Mana was never turned into an akuma and Cross showed up too late. The earl thought the everything would be fine now that he has the musician back but he's wrong. NoahAllen!
1. Invitation

_**Au Crowne : Hello, like I've said some of my fanfics will be rewritten.**_

_**This is written in Allen's point of view.**_

_**Edited: This chapter was edited and revised. 09-17-2013**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Invitation**

I looked up at the evening sky. Snow, one by one, fell down from the sky. The scene reminded me of the day when someone important to me had died... It had been snowing too. I leaned against a tree near a tombstone, keeping my gaze on it despite the fact that my hair was slightly obstructing my view.

... Mana Walker.

A crazy clown.

Traveller.

.. My foster father. The only person who was willing to take care of me. Even with knowing the fact that I have a deformed arm.

But now.. He's gone.

Footsteps. Barely audible but I knew it was heading at my direction. Maybe it was one of Mana's friends.

A few of them had dropped by a few days earlier. I had ignored all of them.

I knew they were only nice to me because they didn't knew about my arm.

"It's rather too cold tonight, hm?," it was a male voice. I was a bit surprised when the man sat down beside me."You sure are quiet,boy", the man spoke again, "Do you want to come with me?... You could stay with me if you want to.."

I looked up at the man, surprised that he was offering me a place to stay at."Who are you..?", I finally spoke yet my voice was barely audible.

The man smiled at me,"I'm Ty-"

"- TYKI!~ So this is where you were!," the man was interrupted as a spiky blue-haired girl hugged him tightly. Tyki, as the girl had called him, let out a sigh. He probably didn't appreciate that he was interrupted just as when he was about to introduce himself. The girl released Tyki then approached the boy, her hands clasped behind her. "Oh~ He's cuute!~ Who's this, Tyki?",she asked, looking back at the Portuguese.

I looked at the strange pair. First, the older one was offering me a place to stay at. And now, the blue-haired girl had called me cute. As far as I could remember only Mana had done that before.

Tyki stood up, brushing some of the snow that fell on his hair then smiled at Road,"The Duke asked me to pick him up," he answered.

Road's eyes gleamed with excitement,"So that means...,"she looked up to Tyki, squealing as he nodded,"Yay!~ A new brother",she said gleefully, suddenly hugging me. Now, I was really confused... And uncomfortable.

"Road..we need to get going. We don't want Cross catching up with us,"Tyki reminded Road as she released me"Cross, huh..."Road made a pout but then it slowly turned into a wide grin,"Ne, Tyki, can I play with him?"

Tyki shook his head.

"Awwww..it's unfair!",Road whined then turned to me, slightly tilting her head to the side,"I almost forgot to ask,"she gave me that smiled again,"what's your name?"

"...A-Allen", I murmured.

"Ne,Allen..Let's go~"

I blinked, confused. Go? But where?, I wondered. She giggled as she recognized the expression, "To your new family,of course!", she extended an arm to me.

'My new family...?,' I slowly stood up, deciding not to take Road's extended arm. She didn't seem to mind though.

"Oi,"a man shouted."Hand over that brat"

I stopped and looked at who had yelled. It was a man with long, red hair. That was all I could see clearly from the distance but it seemed like he was wearing a mask of some sorts.

"Like we will give him to you, exorcist"Road stuck out her tongue then turn her back to him,"Alright, Let's go Allen~"

"O-Okay," I blinked twice as a door suddenly emerged in front of them. The odd, checkered heart-shaped door slowly opened, revealing several white buildings at the other side. Road stepped in then looked at me, "It's okay, Allen."

I took a step forward.

"Brat!", the man shouted again."Come here! If you don't,I'll make sure you'll regret-". I started to quicken my pace. The man scared me. He reminds me of Cosmos. I frowned, shaking off the bad memories away.

Road must have noticed because she hugged me. "Don't worry Allen, we won't let that man get close to you". We both stepped in the door.I looked over my shoulder."Isn't he coming too?",I asked, referring to Tyki.

She followed my gaze and smiled, "He'll follow us soon, he'll just make sure that the scary man wouldn't follow us". I nodded. I guess it makes sense. The door slowly closed behind us.

"Now,I'll introduced you to your new family"


	2. The Fourteenth

_**XTinXion07:Yep..I'm from Philippines..That probably explains why my english isn't good.**_

_**Gooster102:It would be brown hair.**_

_**Selfine:Thank you for the reviews...^_^**_

Road's door closed then disappeared. Cross silently cursed, this wasn't going according to his plan. He hadn't expected that the Noahs would be there. If only he had been there earlier. Looks like he will just have to take care of the other noah."Tyki Mikk"

Tyki had expected Cross since Road arrived. Well, at least he will have something to entertain him."Good evening, exorcist", a maniacal smile plastered in his face."Let's just make it quick so I could catch up with those two", with that he lunged forward, summoning his tease.  
Cross brought out judgement. He fired twice, hitting the Tease that Tyki summoned.  
Tyki just continued to attack Cross."Why are you interested with the boy, exorcist?",he casually asked.  
."None of your business,", Cross putted some distance between him and Tyki.  
Cross clicked the trigger while Tyki easily dodge the bullets.  
"You should watch where you fire,exorcist",Tyki grinned. Cross replied,"My bullets never miss."  
Tyki looked around him and saw the bullets dashing towards him. He didn't had enough time to dodge it and was blown backwards.  
Cross just watched as the noah slowly stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes."I'm actually impressed that you managed to hit me."  
Tyki picked up his top hat and fixed his hair,"I would have like to continue our fight , but I have to go,". Cross sighed as he saw Tyki disappear in the darkness.  
"Looks like I failed to retrieve that boy, Tim", he looked up in the sky and saw a flash of gold with wings.

We came into a city with white buildings. Come to think of it, everything was painted white.  
"Road, where are we now?", I asked.  
"We're inside the ark,Allen", she replied._'The ark..'_.I nodded, even though it doesn't make sense to me.  
Suddenly, I remembered what the red-haired man had said._'Hey,I'm here to pick up that beansprout'_. It had been bothering me for did that man wanted with me?  
"Uhh... Road?.", she looked back at me. "Uh..That red-haired man,what is he?..and what does he need with me?"  
"That man is Cross is an exorcist but he holds the rank of a general...I'll tell you later what an exorcist is."  
"Okay..." I glanced at my left arm.. 'Could this be what he's after?'  
"Eh,Allen.. what's with your left arm?"  
"W-what?," I asked, alarmed."i-it's nothing!"  
"Come on, I just want to look at it", she said as she hold my left arm.  
"P-please...don't", I begged her.I already know what will happen once she sees my arm.I've seen it a lot of times before I met will either beat me up or call me a freak. And now,I've just found a new family but once they see my arm,I'm sure they'll leave me.....  
Road flashed a smile at me,"It's alright,Allen.."  
"B-but....", I sighed, giving up,"Alright.....you can look at it."  
She slowly took the glove off. She gasped as she saw my deformed arm then I noticed that she was staring not at my deformed arm but at the cross on my hand. Her expression quickly changed from shock to pure amusement.  
She grinned. "Innocence...so that's what he's after."  
I stared at her. "W-what?..what is he after?"  
"Cross is after your innocence, Allen" ,she answered, pointing to the green cross.  
"What's inn----", I never got to finish what I'm saying.I was overcome by an intense headache.I fell on my knees.I could barely hear Road calling my name, everything was a blur.  
I started to fall backwards.I was vaguely aware when someone caught me from behind.I yelled in pain,it was unbearable. Then everything went black....

_I realized I was in a forest. There was a lake behind me, just a few steps away. What I find strange is that the moon reflected on the lake's surface was black. I stared at the lake. I could see a girl with green hair in pigtails on the other side. I slowly reach up to her but stopped when I heard someone laughed. "Who's there?"_  
_A man came out from behind of a tree. He has brown hair like me, but I could barely see the man's face from my position. He bowed to me. "I guess you could call me the fourteenth."_  
_"The fourteenth?!", I repeated. The man chuckled._  
_"Yes,I am called the fourteenth"_  
_I shrugged. "Who are you,anyway?". The man gazed at the sky._  
_"I am the fourteenth noah, the Noah of Music. I am also considered a traitor.... I guess that's enough"_  
_"What do you want?", I demanded._  
_The fourteenth laughed. "What do I want?I don't need anything... I am merely observing. And as for the reason why I am here,it is because you and I are one.."_  
_"W-what?!", I really have no idea what this guy is talking about._  
_"Don't worry, I won't do a thing that will harm you, Besides Mana won't let me...."He waved at me then disappeared._

I slowly opened my eyes. I sighed, sat up. I took a glance around the room, it was painted white.I'm probably in one of those white buildings.  
I took a deep breath, _The fourteenth was related to Mana...._  
"Allen you're already awake?!", someone said. I didn't bother to look who it was. I immediately knew because that someone was hugging me.  
"Uhh...what happened Road?".  
"You have undergone transformation into a noah," Road replied happily then she released me from the hug.  
"A noah?...What's that?"  
Road smiled."Well,the noah are true apostles of are way superior than those foolish the crosses on my head?", she pointed to her forehead, "this is the symbol of the Noah family."  
"So,I'm a noah too?", I asked.  
She nodded, snapped her fingers.A mirror suddenly appeared in front of me. I gasped. My hair,which used to be brown, is now white. There was also a set of crosses on forehead,just like Road's.  
I turned to Road. "Will I be able to return back to normal?"  
"Of course", Road replied, "you'll just need to get use to your noah powers then you'll be able to shfit to normal or noah form easily."  
"Oh yeah, you should rest some more", Road added. "we'll have dinner later. The millenium earl is going to introduce you to our family at dinner."  
'The millenium earl......'

_"Hello there, boy. I thought you were lost", Tyki greeted._  
_"Errr...I don't get lost", I lied. When I looked back at Tyki, I noticed that there were two..no, three..five..seven Tykis! What is happening here?!_  
_"Eep! One perverted Tyki is bad enough but if there's more than one..Who knows what will happen!"Road exclaimed. I heard someone laughed then one of the Tykis changed form._  
_"Nice one Road", the boy said. He has gray hair. He also has golden eyes and a set of crosses on his forehead. He bowed then the fake Tykis disappeared leaving an annoyed Tyki._  
_"I'm not a pervert", Tyki muttered. The gray haired boy patted him then looked at me._  
_"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself..", the boy said, "I am Tadeo,Noah of Illusion..."_


	3. Noah Family

_**Selfine:Thank you again for the reviews and here is another chapter^_^..Oh yeah, I've decided that the Allen and fourteenth should be in good terms. I've also fixed the errors in the previous chapters...**_

* * *

I ended up staring at the ceiling instead of sleeping.I busy thinking about that Fourteenth guy, it was obvious that he was somehow related to Mana.... I sighed, I should probably stop thinking about that.I slowly stood up from the bed and stretched myself._'Maybe I should walk around to get my mind off these things'_

I took a last glance at the door of the room. I tried to note all the details in it, just to make sure that I''l be able to return here later.I stepped out of the building. I was greeted by the same scenery, white buildings around me, the largest one in the middle of it. Now that I got a good look of it, I was kinda surprise that only one family owns ...what did Road called this place?..The Ark?. It's kinda weird to call a city an ark..

....I decided to roam the city for a while.I noticed that it was almost the same everywhere. I decided to go inside one of the buildings. I immediately chose the largest one in the middle because it stands out among the rest. I slowly opened the door and peeked in. No one was in the halls but I could faintly here music. It's probably coming from one of the rooms. I let the music lead me to the room. i found myself staring at a purple colored door. I opened the door a little.

inside the room was a black piano. Someone was playing it, I couldn't see all the details but this man is sort of chubby, has a fancy suit and a top hat on. I could also see that the man has pointed ears.

** "The Millenium Earl..."**. I jumped in surprise. Did I just heard a voice in my head?... The voice seems familiar though.

The voice laughed.**"Scared you, didn't I?"**

'It's that fourteenth guy', I gasped."Where are you?", I asked in a low voice.

**"I'm.....inside your mind"**

"W-wha---", I almost shouted right there, it was a good thing that I was able to stop myself. I don't want the man to be disturbed.

**"There's no need to freak out, besides you should be glad that I'm here with you"**

"I don't know if I should be happy about that or not", I muttered.

I realized that the music had abruptly stopped."~Who's there, is that you Road?", someone asked in a singsong voice. I immediately looked for a place to hide. There a side room! I quickly dashed inside. I hid behind a pile of boxes in there, it's a good thing that it was dark in there. But the problem would be my hair, which is white now.

**"Why did you act like someone almost caught stealing something?"**

"Uhhh...instinct?". The fourteenth laughed again.**"Well, your oh-so-great instinct made you forgot to close the door."**. I slapped my head, how could I forget something like that?!

"Oh Road, are you in here?",someone called. I could hear his footsteps coming closer._'Stay still,just stay still'_, I ordered myself. The footsteps came closer. Then I heard a loud growling sound. My face turned red as I realize that it came from my stomach. The fourteenth just chuckled.**"Even If you're good at hiding, you're stomach quickly gives you away"**, he commented.

"It's not my fault that----Ooops!". I could feel someone staring at me. I swallowed hard then slowly looked upwards.

"Oh!It's Allen-kun!". I blinked twice. The earl didn't seem as scary as I thought. He helped me stand up. I brushed the dirt off my clothes then I heard a very familiar sound again.

"My my, looks like someone is hungry..", the earl said in a singsong voice. The earl clapped twice then a maid entered the room. I noticed that the maid has already brought a tray of food. The earl smiled at me then snapped his fingers. The room immediately lit up with brightnees. A table and two chairs suddenly appeared too.

The maid calmly placed the food on the table then left.

"Would you care to join me, Allen-kun?", the earl offered. I happily nodded then sat in front of the earl. I started to eat the food in front of me. I haven't eaten anything in days, I was happy top have my stomach filled with something.

After a few minutes, I was done eating. I sighed contentedly."It's good to see you hav such appetite", the earl chuckled.

I felt my face turn warmer.**"Even if I don't like the earl, I agree at what he had just said." **

"Oh, Allen-kun, you should go fine Road...I'm sure she's looking for you now."

I nodded. I stood up then went to the door."Once you find Road, make sure to go straight to the dining hall", the earl reminded. I nodded again then exited the building.

I took a turn on ten stree t beside the building I came from. After a few turns, I reached a dead end. I sighed then tried agin but I ended up with a dead end..again.

**"You're lost kid...."**

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?"

I walked around again, trying to see if I could fine some familiar streets."What's your relation with Mana?", I asked the fourteenth.

**"Why do you want to know?"**. I didn't answer.**"You'll just have to find it out yourself"**, the fourteenth chuckled.

I sighed then I saw a familiar red-checkered door appear in front of me. It was Road's door. The door opened and I saw Road rush to me.

"Allen! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Uhh...Road---". Road suddenly dragged me to the door."Dinner's about to start, Allen". The door closed behind them.

* * *

Road's door appeared in the hall near the dining room.I gladly stepped out of it.I saw Tyki approach us.

"Hello there, boy. I thought you were lost", Tyki greeted.  
"Errr...I don't get lost", I lied. When I looked back at Tyki, I noticed that there were two..no, three..five..seven Tykis! What is happening here?!  
"Eep! One perverted Tyki is bad enough but if there's more than one..Who knows what will happen!"Road exclaimed. I heard someone laughed then one of the Tykis changed form.  
"Nice one Road", the boy said. He has gray hair. He also has golden eyes and a set of crosses on his forehead. He bowed then the fake Tykis disappeared leaving an annoyed Tyki.  
"I'm not a pervert", Tyki muttered. The gray haired boy patted him then looked at me.  
"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself..", the boy said, "I am Tadeo,Noah of Illusion..."

"Hey, let's go inside already...", Tyki said. Tadeo happily dragged me and Tyki inside. Why am I always dragged around?. Once inside the three noahs seated on their respected seats.

"Where do I seat, Road?", I asked her. She pointed to the seat beside Tadeo.

"Nice to have you here..uhh.."

"Allen...Allen Walker"

Tadeo smiled." Nice meeting you". Then he looked at Tyki," There's no need to be jealous..". Tyki turned away. Minutes later, the earl arrived. The maids started placing the food on the table.

"I guess this isn't the proper time to introduce you, Allen-kun..since only a few noahs are here.", the earl said as he show the empty seats. I was vaguely listening to the earl because I was busy eating.

"..And it seem like these three already knows you..", the earl added.

"Yep, Allen and I are already best friends!", Tadeo said happily as he grab me. I almost choke the food out.

Road raised her arms."Ne, millenie, what will we do about Allen's innocence?"

"We won't destroy it since it might be useful in the future....Oh, here Tyki-pon", the earl tossed him a card," That's your new mission"

Tyki smirked." Assassination, eh"

"And as for you two...", the earl said, looking at Tadeo and Road."You'll be training, Allen-kun"

"Thanks Millenie!!", Road grinned. I could see that Tadeo has an amused look on his face ,too.

"And Allen-kun", the earl added," if you have any questions, ask them". I nodded. Tadeo leaned over then whispered."Watch out, I'm known in being quiet strict at training."

_ Tadeo closed his eyes for a moment then two figures materialized out of nowhere. The both have black clothes with a rose cross on the left chest. _

_"You'll be training with this for a while till I get a real exorcist.".I nodded then activated my innocence. The two figures rushed to me, their weapons ready. _

_Tadeo grinned."Oh yeah..They won't disappear unless you attack them with enough power to kill the real thing...".I frowned,"Why didn't you tell me this before?"_

_"I forgot?"_

**Selfine:Please leave a review!**


	4. Arrival at Rewinding Town

**Selfine:Again, thank you for the reviews ^_^**.**.. after you read this chap pls leave a review.. Give some motivation!!!~tee hee..again give me motivation not something that kinda hurts me indirectly.  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

I've trained under Road and Tadeo for at least almost..three years? I almost lost count. Within this time , I already know much about the Black Order, exorcist, innocence and the Noah Family. I'm also able to change to white and black form easily**. **When I'm in white form my hair changes back to it's original color and my changes back to normal form while in black form**, **my hair is color white, my skin also changes to gray while my eyes turns golden. The set of crosses also shows up on my forehead.

I've also met some of the Noahs while training. One of them is Sheryl Camelot. He's Road's father, I think, He's a nice person but is over protective of Road. And there's also Jasdero and Devitto, they call themselves Jasdevi. They're twins to be exact. They always like to play pranks on me, and it's not helping that Tadeo often joins them.

I've also met Lulubell and Skinn. Lulubell rarely talk to me though but I think she's nice.... And Skinn has a short temper but he's a good guy inside. He often shares his sweets with us. Tyki calls him 'sweet tooth' because of his obsession with any thing sweet.

"You should focus there, kid", Tadeo reminded me.

I snapped out of my thoughts then focused on the figure in front of me.

"Oh...remember what will happen if you get hit even once", he added, smirking.

"Yeah, I know...", I said._'It's not like I'll forget something like that'_

***Start of Flashback***

_ Tadeo closed his eyes for a moment then two figures materialized out of nowhere. They both wore black coats with a rose cross embedded on the left side near the shoulder._

_ "You're going to train with this...."_

_I nodded as I stare at the two figures._

_"..These are created from the memory I had with battling exorcist.", Tadeo explained."Oh, if you get hit even once....Road will punish you", he added gleefully,"..in any way she like."_

_"W-what?!"_

_"Yay! Thanks a lot~", Road beamed then pulled out a maid costume out of nowhere."~Allen..you'll have to wear this~", she chuckled._

***End of Flashback***

I shuddered. Every time I get hit I always ended up cross-dressing.. And that's not something I want to happen again.

"Innocence Activate!". An eerie green light came from my innocence and surrounded my left arm as it change. I rush towards the figure then charged up for an attack."Cross Grave!"

The illusion banished after the attack.

"Wow..only one attack!", Road exclaimed.

Tadeo grinned." Looks like you're close to reaching critical point...as exorcists calls it."

I sat heavily on the floor. "How do you know about this things anyway?"

"Let's just say I have some connections inside the Order", Tadeo replied."Okay...that's enough for now."

"Eh?..but it's still early!"

"Are you going somewhere?", I asked Tadeo.

He nodded. Road immediately stood up from her placed and leaped to him."Ne, can we go too?"

"No"

"Please..."

"Still no.."

"Please.... Pllllleeaaasseeeee!"

"Arrghh.. okay okay!"

Road winked at me." I'm pretty good at this thing...heheh".

"So..where are we going?",I asked again. Tadeo sighed then answered,"At Germany.... A place called Rewinding Town."

* * *

Komui adjusted his glasses as he looked at the report he had just gotten.

"What's the mission about Nii-san?", a girl with green hair asked.

"I need you to investigate a town called Rewinding Town. It is reported that events had been repeating inside there. Last month, on October 9th. The liquor store got an order to send ten barrels of wine before October 10th. And he delivered the next day but he wasn't able to enter the town. Then the next he got the same order again but it ended up with the same time and space stopped on one day, and the people experience that day again and again."

"Is it innocence?"

"Probably...or probably not. But there's a possibility...I'm sending you and Kanda there. Leave as soon as you can."

.....After a few hours, they had arrived in front of the Rewinding town.

The finder at the gate stood up and greeted them."The situation is still the same..no one's still able to go inside", the finder reported.

Lenalee nodded to Kanda and they went inside."Well, that was easy", Lenalee commented.

* * *

"Hey look! There's the town!", I pointed at the town.

Tadeo rolled his eyes then laughed."We could also see that, kid.."

As we neared the gate, I could see a man in a light brown coat. I ran to him and smiled." Hello there". The man blinked in surprise.

"Ne, Allen you shouldn't talk to strangers!", Road called down. Tadeo approached me then gave the man a disapproving look. He sighed."See kid?..This is why I told you earlier that we must hurry.."

"Huh?..what do you mean?"

Tadeo looked at the man then said,"This man is one of the finders that helps those exorcist to look for innocence..". I saw the man flinched at the word 'exorcist'.

"Really?", Road grinned," Can I kill him?"

I sighed. Then decided to play with my brown hair. We were currently in our white form so that we wouldn't stand out and would be able to blend in with the humans.

"No, Road..we need to get that innocence first.", Tadeo said firmly. Road pouted for a while then turned to the finder."You're lucky this time...."

"Uhmmm...I guess we should go inside now..", I said. Road and Tadeo both nodded. I was first to go inside followed by Road then Tadeo. I was able to go inside easily because of my innocence but Road and Tadeo got burned because of the barrier possibly made by innocence. The burns easily healed and faded away.

I have just noticed that Road used Lero to came in.

"When did you bring Lero here?", I asked Road.

She giggled." I borrowed him from the earl when he was sleeping..". Lero squirmed away from Road."The earl will get mad, Lero!"

Tadeo smiled at the umbrella."Don't worry Lero, there are my responsibility now and this could be part of the kid's training.."

"See Lero?..It's fine"

Tadeo smirked as he look at the town."So this is Rewinding town...."

* * *

_"One of you, make yourself useful and carry this woman", Road pointed to the three woman using Lero. One of the akumas approached the trembling woman and carried her._

_"I had one of the Akumas distract those exorcists", Tadeo said, walking to them," Have you found anything?"_

_"That woman said something about a clock", I said."It's possible that the innocence is in there."_

_"Let's go to her house then", Tadeo said. Road nodded._


	5. Rewinding Town

_**Selfine:Thank you again for the reviews and here is another chapter^_^..Need some motivation!!!!.**_

**"speech"=fourteenth**

**'speech'=akuma**

_**

* * *

**_

I looked around my surroundings warily. I have only lost sight of Road and Tadeo for a while and I ended up lost again...

** "Ahh...It brings such good memories..."**

"What 'good memories' are you talking about?!"

The fourteenth chuckled.**"Grumpy now, aren't we?"**

I sighed heavily."I just need to find Road and Tadeo...". Suddenly I heard a loud crash at an alley. I quickly ran to see what caused it. An Akuma... and there's also a grim-looking woman there.

'**Where's the innocence?'**, the akuma demanded. The woman stammered,"I-innocence?..I-I don't k-know wh-at that is!"

There was flash of blue then instantly the akuma that had been holding the woman was sliced in half and exploded. As the smoke cleared, I could faintly see a person in a black coat.. an exorcist's coat. He has a dark blue hair tied in a ponytail and he doesn't look happy too.

I sighed." It's a pity he destroyed the akuma before we got to find out where the innocence is..."

**"You shouldn't expect things to always go the way you wanted to.."**

"I know that", I muttered.

Once the woman saw that the monster in front of her is gone, she immediately jumped out then ran."~I'm free!", she shouted.

"Hey!", the man tried to stop her but failed. I walked to the street again..maybe I'll be able to find them now.

"Ne, Allen.....", a voice said.

I turned around then saw Tadeo and Road. Tadeo ruffled my hair then laugh." You really have such a natural talent at getting lost, don't you?."

* * *

Kanda sat down with a scowl on his face. Lenalee leaned closer and asked,"Have you found anything related with innocence?".

"I found a woman attacked by an Akuma", he replied.

"What does she looks like?"

"Frail, weak, gloomy...."

"Errr... can you draw her?"

"No.", he said straightly.

Lenalee sighed."Maybe we shouldn't have splitted up if I knew that wouls happen..."

Kanda scowled then pointed behind Lenalee." That' her."

Lenalee looked behind her immediately."Huh?"

"AAAaahhhh!"

"Wait!", Lenalee grabbed the woman's arm quickly before she could get away. The woman apologized for her actions."I-i'm sorry!"

She smiled."It's alright, Miss...?"

"I'm Miranda Lotto", she introduced herself. Lenalee offered her a seat and they both sat down."W-what's happening h-here?", Miranda immediately asked."T-the people here don't seem to notice anything strange!"

Three men from the bar stood up then slowly approached them. Kanda brought out mugen,"'Guess she's not the only one who noticed it", Kanda muttered. Lenalee held on to Miranda's arm firmly."Innocence activate!"

"I'll get Miss Lotto away from here!", Lenalee called down then sprinted from the store with Miranda. The men who stood up started to change forms._'Level Twos..'_. Kanda turned to them."Innocence Activate!"

** 'You think you could beat us that easily, exorcist?'**, the akuma sneered.

"First Illusion:Insect of the Underworld!". The three akumas dodge the said attack.'**Is that all you can do, exorcist?'**, one of them smirked.**'Voice of Pain!'**

Kanda clutched his head tightly. It felt like his head is going to split. He hadn't had enough time to react for the next attack.

**'Wind-splitting sickle!'**

Kanda shielded himself from the attack using mugen. He barely saw the fireball coming towards him, he reacted quickly and steered away from it.'**Ice Fire!'**, the akuma fired again, Kanda dodge it. The akumas closed in the exorcist,**'What should we do with him...'**

**'I say let's tear him!'**

**'Let my voice erupt his mind!'**

**'No!..Let's burn him!'**

They were about to attack Kanda when a voice interrupted them. It was eerie seing the akumas froze in mid-attack.

"Ne, aren't forgetting something?", a playful voice said.

"You should be looking for innocence...", another voice added.

"Come back to us Akuma...and also try to bring some food, I'm hungry.."

The three Akumas froze for another minute then banished in front of the exorcist. At the same time, Lenalee came in."Where's the akuma?"

Kanda just shrugged.

* * *

**'Are you sure it's okay that we let that exorcist go?'**, an akuma asked. Tadeo nodded." We need to find that innocence first.."

"Have any of you brought any food?", I asked them. They slowly shook their heads, I sighed.

Tadeo ruffled my hair,"It's alright Allen. You could eat anything you like once we're finished here."

I smiled then looked over the town. I could see the exorcists helping the woman..probably at her job. They were selling tickets for a show. If the exorcists were helping the woman then it's possible that the woman knows where the innocence is.

"Ne, Allen let's go", Road tugged at the sleeve of my shirt. I looked over Tadeo, he nodded.

Road and I jumped off the roof and went to where the exorcists are.

"Are you the one selling the tickets?", Road asked innocently then whispered to me."That exorcist could be a pretty doll, Allen". I just smiled at that. The girl turned at us then flashed a smile." Yes, would you want to buy some?"

I'm getting the feeling that I've met this girl before, but where....She seems very familiar.

"Yes, I would like two,"Road chirped. The girl gave him two tickets. Road smiled innocently,"Thanks.."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT SOMEONE STOLE IT?!", someone shouted. The girl and the other exorcist rushed towards the scene. It was the gloomy woman.

"What happened?", the girl asked.

"S-someone s-stole th-e money", the woman sobbed.

"Where did he go?", the other exorcist asked. The woman pointed to an alley. They saw a man running away and they chased after him.

"Wh-y does this things happen to me..", the woman still stayed at the same spot."..It-it's because of that c-clock.."

I nodded to Road. She happily leaped to the sobbing woman and kneeled in front of her." So that's your innocence...". The woman slowly looked up, Road just grinned at her then stood up.

"One of you, make yourself useful and carry this woman", Road pointed to the three woman using Lero. One of the akumas approached the trembling woman and carried her.

"I had one of the Akumas distract those exorcists", Tadeo said, walking to them," Have you found anything?"

"That woman said something about a clock", I said."It's possible that the innocence is in there."

"Let's go to her house then", Tadeo said. Road nodded.

..It was easy to find the gloomy woman's house since lots of akumas had been observing her for a while._'We got the innocence, exorcist'_ was written on the wall. Road was the one who wrote it using the woman's blood.

"What now?", I asked.

Tadeo smirked."Well, it wouldn't be fun if we would just take the innocence..right Road?"

"Definitely", Road nodded then turned to the akumas."Capture those exorcists", she ordered them.

* * *

_I dodge the attacks that the exorcist was making, it was easy. He was too slow. Suddenly, my left arm started to glow strangely. It surrounded me for a few minutes. Once it was gone, I could feel a mask on my face and there was a white cloak on my back. My claw has also changed, it was now small but sharper._

_ "Congratulations Allen", Tadeo grinned._

_I stood up straight then posed for an attack."Critical Point", I muttered,"..broken"_


	6. Playing with exorcist

**Selfine:Again, thank you for the reviews ^_^**.**.. ...I'll try my best always..hope you'll like this chapter  


* * *

**

I unconsciously played with the sword I got from the ponytail exorcist**.** Well, I needed to entertain myself with something besides Road's busy dressing up the other exorcist. I guess she's maybe chinese or something. According to the akuma, they had a hard time capturing them especially the ponytail one. It really doesn't matter to me, what's important is that they were able to do what they were ordered to.

"Please l-let me go", the gloomy woman wailed.

Road smirked at her."I'll let you go when you're dead.."

The woman gasped then fell silent afterwards. I look around in the room, we were currently in Road's dream world. I don't know why here but they both agreed so I just went along it. The girl exorcist was being dressed up by Road while ponytail guy was pinned to the wall....literally. And gloomy woman was tied near the clock.

"Ne, Allen..do you think she's pretty now?", Road asked.

I looked at the girl that Road dressed up."She's better than before", I answered,"at least now she's wearing an appropriate dress for a lady.",I commented. The girl was wearing a really short skirt earlier, it was so short that probably lot of perverts end up drooling just by looking at it.

Tadeo chuckled, as if he had read my mind."It's a sad world, isn't it?..There are really lots of perverts like _Tyki_.."

oOoOoOoOo

~~~Somewhere in Spain.....(don't ask me why there...)

"Acchhhoo!"

**'Bless you, Master Noah'**, the akuma said.

"Uhhh...Thanks?", Tyki said._' That Tadeo must have been talking about me...probably using the word 'pervert' in describing me'_

OoOOOooOOO

"Lero! Why are making the enemy pretty, lero!"

"It's okay, Lero", I said," she has been stuck training me, let her have her fun.."

"But not too much..", Tadeo reminded. I nodded.

"Don't worry, Allen", Road reassured me,"you're much _prettier_ than her when you're _cross-dressing._" Ughh..did she just emphasize the words 'prettier' and 'cross-dressing.'

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?", I asked dryly. On the corner of my eye, I saw a small movement from ponytail."Hey! Pony's waking up now.."

"Yay!", Road beamed,"do you think I should dress him up, too?"

Tadeo laughed."I don't think it will suit him, Road."

"Awww..", Road pouted."but imagine him in bright pink dress!..I'm sure he'll look pretty too, after all he has a feminine face! and I bet he could dance well too."

I tried to imagine ponytail guy in a bright pink dress, dancing. Swaying his hips to the beat...Um, why do i feel like I wanted to throw up?

"Look what you made me think!", I accused Road.

"You have such a wild imagination, Allen", Road giggled. Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes stare at me. I smiled at him."It's good to see you awake now"

"You're the one bought tickets before..why are you with the akumas?"

"Ne, can't humans and akumas be friends?", Road asked with fake innocence.

I slowly walked towards the guy and pointed the sword's sharp edge on his left cheek. I smiled then cut his left cheek, blood started to flow from the fresh wound."Besides we're not exactly on the same level as those lowly humans.."

"The boy's right", Tadeo said,"We are Noahs.."

The guy stared at him for a moment then his gaze was fixed on the sword I was holding. He glared at me.

"Give me back mugen, Baka Moyashi!!!"

"So this is called mugen", I mused, touching the blade with my gloved arm." What's a moyashi?", I asked Tadeo.

He shrugged."No idea, kid."

I was just about to return to my seat when something hit me in my face. I staggered backwards and fell on the floor...It was ponytail guy, somehow he had gotten free from the wall.

He walked towards mugen and picked it up from the floor.

"How dare you hit Allen!", Road yelled, she was about to attack ponytail using her pointed candles. I quickly stood up then look at Road in the eyes."Don't, Road...I'll take care of him myself."

"Try to make it last longer", Tadeo said.

"I will...", I smiled and added,"probably."

I turned to ponytail guy."I'll make you regret that you ever did that."

"Che, I'd like to see you try...", he smirked.

I laughed then took the love off my left hand."Innocence activate!"

My left arm changed into a metallic claw. I smiled as I saw the guy's eye widen."This is my anti-akuma weapon..."

"An accomodator?!", he gasped."why are you siding with the akumas?..You should have become Fallen."

"Oh? And why shouldn't I?", I said," to be exact, I'm siding with the Noahs...". I immediately hit him with the back of my claw, sending him flying into a wall.

I smirked at him,"I thought you were strong..I guess I'm wrong,"

Tadeo frowned." I thought you were going to make it last longer..."

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him..yet, besides this my first battle with a real exorcist, I should make this fun."

Ponytail guy slowly stood up and glared at me. He ran towards me, obviously in rage. He was slashing madly. I dodge all of his attacks easily, he was too slow. As the minutes passed, his attacks grew more slow then he stopped, panting.

I was about to attack him, now that he was tired, when my left arm started to glow strangely. The eerie green light surrounded me for a few minutes. When it was gone, I could feel something warm inside me, like something in me had grown stronger. There was a mask in front of my face and a white cape on my back. I smiled then took a glance at my left arm. It was almost the same, it was now smaller but definitely sharper.

"Congratulations Allen," Tadeo said with a smile while Road has an amused look on her face.

I placed my left arm in front of me then posed for an attack."Critical point", I muttered."broken..."

* * *

_"Komui, what are the Noahs?", Kanda asked._

_Komui just stared at the window then shrugged._

_"That's what he wanted to ask us...", a new voice said. They truned around to see the source of the voice. A red-head was standing by the wall, he grinned at them."I'm Lavi."_


	7. Critical Point Breaker

_**Selfine:Thank you again for the reviews and here is another chapter^_^..Need some motivation!!!!. Hope you'll like it~~3**_

**Info about my OC:**

**name:Tadeo Reins**

**noah's name:Illuze, the 13th disciple..he would be replacing the real 13th disciple, Mightra.**

**age:20**

**He is a requested character by my brother, who has the same name as him. They also have the same personality..almost. ,  
**

_**

* * *

**_I turned to ponytail guy and smiled at him. I leaped towards him, the white cape extended adding power to my leap. I hit him again with my claw sending him flying towards the gloomy woman. Ponytail guy slammed against the gloomy woman and they both hit the wall hard.

"Hey! It's like...uhhh.. hitting two birds with one stone!", Tadeo commented.

"Where did you learn these things?", Road asked him.

He laughed."To tell you the truth...I have no idea", he answered.

The woman now scurried away from the ponytail, who was now unconscious and bleeding. I could see the fear in the woman's eyes. She was trembling as she look at the unconscious exorcist."Please...don't..die..Kanda", she sobbed."d-don't die...."

I just watched her, amused at the scene. The woman slowly approached the exorcist and held him in her arms. She mumbled something about her being useless.

"Don't die...Kanda", she continued to sobbed,"don't die...". Hmmm, so ponytail's name is Kanda.

"Ne, what's that crazy woman doing?", Road asked.

"Road, it's not nice to call people crazy," Tadeo said then murmured to himself."Oh god, If Sheryl ever heard you say that..Ugghh..who knows what he'll do to me."

Road just merely giggled at the thought.

I turned my attention back to the woman and the exorcist. A circular light appeared on the floor beneath them and there was now a seemingly large clock floating in the middle.

"So, she's compatible, huh.", I heard Tadeo muttered.

Then the light slowly formed a sort of barrier. There were miniature clocks on the barrier's surface. Then something or someone came out of the barrier heading towards where Road and the exorcist is.

"First Illusion:Insect of the Underworld!", the exorcist yelled, his attack aimed at Road.

Road snickered then quickly jumped off the seat, hopping onto Lero. The exorcist grabbed the other then jumped back to the barrier.

I blinked twice."Hey, that was Pony! How come all of his injuries are now gone?!"

"Must have been that woman's innocence..."

"Her innocence, eh", Road grinned."Exorcists are really interesting..."

"Enbu Kirikaze!", someone yelled then a tornado shot from the barrier hitting one of the akumas near the barrier. Then there was another tell, insect-like things shot through another akuma. They both exploded at the same time. As the smoke cleared, I could see the two exorcist, there were no traces of the previous damages that we did to them.

"Awww...my doll's broken the string!", Road pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll get another one for sure", I reassured her.

Road whined."But an exorcist doll is rare!"

The girl exorcist turned to Kanda."They're the one who bought those tickets before....are they Akuma?"

He shook his head."No Lenalee..they're human."

"I see", she said then gazed at me. I haven't still deactivated my innocence."Wait, why's there an accomodator with them?"

Kanda didn't answer him, he just shrugged.

Tadeo stood up from his seat then faced the girl exorcist."Ah, so the fine lady is Lenalee...", he bowed slightly to her."I guess it would be rude if we weren't to introduce ourselves."

"Lero! Don't just give out your names to the enemy, lero!"

He laughed at him."Nah, Lero..it's okay besides it won't affect the earl's scenario."

He turned back to Lenalee."I'm Tadeo..nice to meet you."

I sighed then raised up my arm lazily."Allen Walker."

"And I'm Road Camelot..", Road said.

Tadeo snapped his fingers."Now that introductions are over, let's do something interesting.."

Road giggled then hopped off Lero. She used him to point to the remaining Akuma."Self-destruct." _Ten...nine_

"Say, did you know that when an Akuma self-destructs", Tadeo said."..the dark matter along with the soul disapears meaning..."

_six....five....four_

Lenalee's eyes widen, she know now what is about to happen to the soul.**'But Mistress Noah! It took a long time for me to get to this level!'**

_...three.._"No!", she yelled. She tried to reach him._..two..one_. The Akuma exploded. They both stopped in their tracks. The girl, Lenalee, was crying and Kanda just looked away.

I was amused by their reaction, I've never seen someone worked so hard to save something or someone. I realized the I was laughing, Road was grinning and Tadeo was simple amused too. The exorcists both looked at me like I was crazy. I turned to Road and said."Now I know why you think exorcists are interesting..."

She giggled."Ne, it was fun playing with you," she said, summoning her door.

"The next time we'll see each other..", I said deactivating my innocence."..it will be in the earl's scenario.."

Road was first to enter the door then Tadeo. I was about to enter when I felt a sword's tip at the back of my neck. I laughed."You know you couldn't kill me.."

I felt the sword's tip leave then I entered Road's door. The door closed behind me.

OoOoOoOOoO

Kanda opened his eyes then saw himself inside a hospital room. It had been hours after there encounter with the Noahs. He stood up then removed the bandages on his body.

"Ah Kanda, you shouldn't move around too much," A chinese man exclaimed. He ignored him and continued removing him."Komui, what are the Noahs?"

Komui just shrugged his shoulders.

"That's what he wanted to ask us..", a new voice said. They turned around to see where the voice came from. It was a red-head wearing an eye-patch. He grinned at them.

"..Usagi.", Kanda muttered.

"The Noah Family appeared in certain events in the past which were never written", Lavi said." to cut the story short, the noahs are known to aide the earl."

Bookman 'barged' into the room, kicking Lavi across the room."How many times do I have to tell you not to talk too much", he berated.

"The earl's aide..", Kanda said." then why is an accomodator with them?"

"An accomodator?", he repeated in disbelief.

Kanda nodded."He's strong too..if what I heard is correct he is a critical point breaker..."

Komui's eye widen while Bookman remained silent."An accomodator with the Noahs..."

OoOOOOOO

"I don't get it!", Tadeo complained. We were in the Noah's Ark right now."Why am I the one who had less fun?!"

"It's okay, you'll have another chance", I said. He stopped walking then stared at me for a long time. I saw his face darkened.

"I just remembered something, didn't Allen got hit before he became critical..", he said loudly in a bored tone.

"Ne, that's right Allen!", Road said, grinning. Oh no....

"Hey! Just because you had less fun..don't take it out on me!", I squeaked.

"Oh, yes", he continued, ignoring my protest."..you know what to do, Road."

Road smirked, hugged me tightly from behind. She showed me a red cat costume, with cat ears...and a wig?!.

"Where the hell do you get this things?!"

"Good Luck, kid," he said happily. Arrghh, he's so evil."You'll wear it till after dinner."

Just as I thought he was about to leave he turned back. His grin was somehow sinister."Oh Tyki and the other noahs will be here for dinner tonight." he added, emphasizing the name Tyki.

* * *

_"Hello there, sweetheart", Tyki said in a seductive voice. Doesn't he recognize me?!_

_"T-tyki!", I exclaimed._

_"Tyki, stop hitting on Allen", Tadeo said grinning. I saw Tyki's mouth hanged open then he looked at me for a while. He ended up nose bleeding then fainted. Tadeo bursted out laughing._


	8. On the move

**Selfine:Again, thank you for the reviews ^_^**.**.. ...Hai Review review..~~  


* * *

**

I wander aimlessly at the halls, I think I'm lost...again. I was just about to go at the dinner hall but I can't seem to find it. I'm sure it was only three doors away from my room. Where is anybody when you need them? I'm lost wearing a cat costume, I just hope it wouldn't get worse.

**'I didn't knew you could look so pretty...'**, the fourteenth said.

I felt my face grew warmer."Can't you stop popping comments?", I huffed. It had only been a while after Road had dressed me up as a 'punishment'. I ended up wearing a red cat costume, it was like the maid's but it got a collar with a ig bell with it and also the skirt is shorter with lots of ruffles. Road also made me wear a golden wig that ended up with curls and on top of it was a pair of cat ears.

**'No..besides I don't have anything else to do.'**

I sighed heavily then decided to choose a door randomly. I picked out the 'best' method I knew to choose.

"Eeny meeny miney moe..."

The fourteenth chuckled.**'Nice method to choose, huh'**

"Aaaargghh, stop teasing me!", I complained then I entered the room that I picked out.

**'Can't help it...'**, he laughed again. I noticed there's a piano inside the room, it was different from the piano that I saw the earl played before. It was a white grand piano.

I walked closer to it then touched it. It seems new but it felt like it had been here for a long time. I sat on the stool near the piano. I closed my eyes and decided to play the song that Mana had taught me.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite_

I immediately stopped playing as I heard someone sing. I decided to ignore it and started playing again.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite_  
_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_  
_Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_  
_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_  
_Yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_  
_Umareochita kagayaku omae_  
_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_  
_Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka kono ko ni ai o  
Tsunaida te ni KISU o

I sighed. I could feel tears rolling down my cheek. I buried my face in my arms. I guess I really haven't felt the true impact of what happened to Mana till now.. I have been trying to suppress it all but having something remind me of when I was still with Mana. I just couldn't hold it back longer.

"It's alright, Allen", someone said in a reassuring voice."Mana love you, he tried to fight death itself just for you... I'm sure he wants to stay happy so..", the voice slowly faded. My sobs finally went silent then I slowly nodded. I just had realized that it was the fourteenth that had spoken to me.

I smiled, wiping the tear off my face then I stood up from the stool.

**'It would be good if you were to express your feeling more often...'**

"You're actually nice.....", I said, then I added in a soft whisper."..almost like Mana."

He didn't respond to that. I was just about to leave but I saw Tadeo leaning on the door. He wore a warm smile on his face, it was this side of him that I rarely see.

"I see you haven't change a bit..Uncle", he said. I blinked twice, did he just say 'uncle'?. Tadeo laughed then walked towards me.

"Um..what do you--", I started to ask but I was interrupted when he ruffled my hair..err, the wig.

"Let's go now.. Road's been looking for you", he said.

"How long have you been there?", I asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

After a long walk in silence, he said in a low voice."I just happened to walk by when I heard you playing...."

"Ah...."

"Hey, there's Tyki!", he said waving to Tyki,"Tyki, over here!"

Tyki turned around and smiled at us..to be exact, he smiled at me. He basically ignored Tadeo and bowed at me.

"Hello, there sweetheart", he said in a seductive voice. My face turned red. Can't he recognize me?

**'This guy needs some glasses.....'**, the fourteenth commented..again. I could hear Tadeo laughing, clearly having some fun at the situation. I quickly sent him a pleading look while trying to push Tyki away.

"T-tyki..", he tried to say,"y-you should stop hitting on Allen..heheh"

He stared at Tadeo in disbelief, his mouth hang open. He looked back at me and stared for a long time. He began to nosebleed and fainted from the blood loss. Tadeo burst out laughing.

"Ne, Allen what happened", Road asked me, she had just came from the room beside me. I just shrugged. She leaped towards the unconscious Tyki and knelt beside him.

"Only an idiot wouldn't recognize Allen, Tyki.." she said, poking him.

Then someone asked from behind Tadeo."Who's that girl in the cat costume?". We all turned around to see who asked that, of course except Tyki.

"I don't know, Devitt", Jasdero answered pointing his gun at Devitto's head.

Road rolled her eyes and continued poking Tyki."Yep, they're really idiots.."

Tadeo finally stopped laughing but there's still a grin on his face."Stop poking him, Road..". Road reluctantly stood up and stopped.

"We should go at the dinner hall now", he said, grabbing Tyki's collar and started dragging him."we're already fifteen minutes late.."

Road happily nodded and held onto my right hand. I didn't remove and just walked along Tadeo and the twins.

When we got there, I could see that the Earl, Lulubell , Skinn and Sheryl were already there.

Tadeo smiled."Hi there, Sheryl!", he waved at him using the hand that used in dragging Tyki. Tyki's head met the floor with a satisfying 'thud'.

"OOOooowww..."

"Huh?..Oh Tyki!", Tadeo said 'innocently'."I forgot you were there...Didn't mean to drop you there."

"You did that on purpose...", I muttered. Tadeo turned to me and smiled sweetly."Did say something, kid?"

"Uhh..nothing!", I held up my arms defensively.

The earl clasped his hand together."Now, now children, it's rude to keep the food waiting...". Once we were seated, Road raised her arm lazily then asked." Millenie, what's this meeting for?"

"You see Road, the Order's doubled their efforts in finding new accomodators and innocence."

"So, what should we do?", Tyki asked.

"My, of course we'll match theirs..Tyki-pon you're still going to continue the task I gave you. Road you could accompany him if you want to.". Road squealed in excitement and I heard Tyki say something about a 'brat' and 'pain'.

"Lulubell, Skinn and Sheryl will stay here", the earl continued."Jasdevi, I want you to track down Cross. Tadeo and Allen, you're to observe the actions of the exorcist, you may also kill them or do anything you want to with them..."

"Ugghh..just observe?", Tadeo complained." That's boring...". I groaned, why am I stuck with Tadeo again? Can't I just go alone?..

"I've also heard about your training, Allen-kun.", the earl said." ..Good job."

"Thank you..", I smiled, I felt happy that I have pleased the earl.

* * *

_We were walking down the street when something caught my eye._

_"That guy seems familiar....", I said pointing to a red-head drinking with several women._

_"That's Cross Marian..", Tadeo said."let's go, we're just here to observe besides he's the twin's target.."_

_Now, I remembered. That Cross was there when i first met Road and Tyki at Mana's grave. He had said something about picking me up.._


	9. Music from a fragment of Innocence

_**Selfine: Hai..Sorry if I wasn't able to update earlier.~Thanks again for the reviews!.. Here's a new chapter!. Hope you'll like it~~tee hee. Oh yeah, a new OC appears in the next chapter...**_

_**Suishou Yume: Umm, please don't be confused.. those things that I wrote at the end of each chapter doesn't always appear at the beginning of the next chapter. It might appear in the middle or last part..**_

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?", I asked Tadeo.

We were walking through a town in Edo, it was just a few walks away from the ark. I stretched out my arms and yawned. Tadeo had woken me up early. He had told me that the earl had requested something. I was only able to eat a meager meal before Tadeo had dragged me out of the ark. He always seems to be full of energy, sometimes I wonder if he ever gets tired.

"I forgot the name though...", Tadeo said," but I'm sure it's over the next town.."

"And why do I have to go with you?"

"Allen, if you keep slacking off, you might blow up like the earl", he said, drawing up a large circle in the air.

"Hey! I'm not sl-"

Tadeo cut in."And were also going straight to our mission after this..", he said. He picked out two akumas from the crowd and got them to bring us over the next town. I looked around we made our way to the next town. I rarely go around this part of the town, the only time I remember going here was when Road wanted to buy some candy.

"We're here...", Tadeo announced as he hopped off the akuma.

"What are we going to do here?", I asked.

"We're here to get the innocence that some akuma found", Tadeo answered then sent me a look." You know how foolish an akuma can be to do anything.."

I just shrugged my shoulders and walked in silence. After walking round for a few minutes, I finally saw where the innocence is. It was on top of a statue at the center of a park. Several akumas were hovering near it.

Tadeo stared at the akumas for a while then sighed."Why are just floating around the innocence?"

"**Forgive us, Master Noah..**", one of the akumas said.

Tadeo shook his head firmly and ler out another sigh. He walked towards the statue and examined it for a minute. He threw something at the statue then it was stopped by a barrier.

"It's almost like the thing at Rewinding Town..", Tadeo observed.

Suddenly, something shot out of the innocence. It circled around the statue and enlarged. It formed some kind of large ring around it and showed a faint green glow. I noticed the ring started to bulge and then several swords flew from it. It pierced through the akumas surrounding the statue. Tadeo merely jumped away from the sword's way. I could see a grin forming on his face. At the same time, all the akumas that got hit disappeared into nothing.

"Well, this is certainly interesting..", he mused.

It seemed like the swords has absorbed the akumas. What is happening here? I activated my innocence and stared at the statue. The glow started to grow brighter, it almost illuminated the whole town.

Then I started to hear a faint melody. The tune seems to be sad and happy at the same time. It was almost confusing. Suddenly, I found myself humming along, it's like my innocence is reaching out to the other. The innocence on the statue started to glow strangely. The large ring dissolve and then the innocence lost its shape. It spreaded out around me, I could see the particles of the innocence glowing in mid-air.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri iitsuite..._

The song.. It's coming from the innocence. From my own and the other one. I was starting to feel a familiar warmth. It was the warmth I felt when I was with Mana.

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo Hitotsu, futatsu to_

I was no longer aware of my surroundings. I could feel my innocence warming around me.

_Ukabu fukarame itoshii yokogao Daichi ni taruru ikusen no Yume, yume_

I was starting to feel pain inside.. It's like something was forcing it's way inside me but it was quickly replaced by the warmth I feeling earlier.

_Gin no hitomi no yaragu yaru ni _

_Omareochita kagayaku omae _

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga _

_Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

_Watashi wa inori..._

Allen! A voice.. Was someone calling me?.. but who? Allen. Allen!

" Allen!", I was met with a pair of concerned brown eyes. Tadeo was holding me by the shoulders. I took a glance around, the innocence is already gone. I noticed that my innocence had deactivated itself.

" What happened?.."

" You don't remember?", Tadeo asked. I shook my head." I don't understand how it happened but all I know is you absorbed the innocence.."

" I.. absorbed the innocence?..", I repeated in disbelief then stared at my left hand. I could see the cross glowing then the glow died.

" Yeah..", Tadeo said then asked." Are you alright?"

I slowly nodded."I guess..."

" Maybe we should postpone our mission", he suggested.

" No.", I said." I think I can manage..". I unsteadily stood up and brushed the dirt from my clothes.

"If you say so..", said Tadeo," but don't push yourself, kid."

I nodded then put on the extra gloves on my hands then I followed Tadeo through the town. As we passed down the street, something caught my eye.

"That guy seems familiar..", I said, pointing to a guy drinking with lots of women.

Tadeo looked at where I was pointing then shrugged."That's Cross Marian. You should just ignore him besides we have a mission to do and he's the twin's target."

Cross Marian, huh. I think I remember seeing him at Mana's grave. Road said that he's a general at the Black Order. I think Cross had said something about picking me up.

_I saw the red-haired general stood up and approached us. He brought out a gun."I'm here to pick up that brat.", he said._

_"Hmm.. Would you think I would allow you to do that?", Tadeo said, grinning,"Cross Marian.."_

_"I'll get him to come with me.. Whether voluntarily or not", the red-haired ganeral said, litting up a cigarette._

_"Grave of Maria activate!"_

_The coffin glowed then opened. A lady came out of it. She was wearing along gown and a butterfly-shaped mask on her face._

_"So, this is the Grave of Maria..", Tadeo mused._

_I stared at Tadeo,"That thing is an innocence?"_

_Tadeo nodded."Cross Marian's second innocence, Grave of Maria."_


	10. Illusion

Selfine: Once again, thanks for the reviews ^_^

Suishou Yume: My new OC or OCs are appearing in this chapter although I'm not naming him/her.. You'll just have to guess what their roles are.. heheh. Changed title from 'Noah with Innocence' to 'Musician of Innocence.'

* * *

"I'd like to see you try..", Tadeo said. He played with his hair for a while then shifted to his Noah form."I'll take care of this Allen."

"Huh? But I wanted to fight him..", I pouted.

"You're starting to sound like Road, kid", Tadeo teased then showed a grin." I wasn't able to have much fun at the previous mission, Allen. You wouldn't want to ruin my fun, would you?"

"You're still complaining about that?"

"Uh-huh," Tadeo said. He stared at me for a while then sighed." Besides, you're not in the best condition to fight, kid. You can't even walk properly."

"You've noticed...", I grumbled.

"Yep, so you better sit this one out if you want to continue our mission." Tadeo said." Just sit down and watch.."

"Fine.", I grunted then sat on the ground near a tree.

"You'll have to get pass me to get Allen", Tadeo grinned." Marian.."

The red-haired general didn't reply to that, instead he pointed his gun at Tadeo and fired three shots. I noticed that Tadeo didn't move from the spot. He placed his right hand on his forehead then shook his head. He closed his eyes for a moment. Something in front of him became encased in dark matter and fell on the ground. I've realized it was the bullets from the general's gun.

"I'm quite surprise to see you here, Cross", Tadeo said in a silky voice." especially in the earl's territory."

"It's none of your business."

"Hmm.. we'll see about that.", Tadeo said, flicking his hair. He snapped his fingers then smiled. Two figures appeared in front of him, both wearing an exorcist's coat."..attack."

The two 'exorcists' bounded towards the red-haired general. They bought out their weapons. I could see that it's made out of dark matter. Before the weapons manage to get close to the general, both the illusions disappeared. When had he attacked?.. I didn't notice that he pulled the trigger.

"Please don't take me lightly, Marian", Tadeo said, staring at the general. Maybe it was my imagination, but for a moment I thought I saw that Tadeo have red eyes instead of golden ones. I shook my head, dismissing the thought.

The ground around the general started rising and covered the general.

Tadeo smirked."Let's see how long you'll last in there.."

I noticed that several people had already wandered near the battle. It would be a problem if one of them tried to interfere. I stood up from my position and walked in front of them.  
"Back off." I told them in a sideways glance.

"Who are you to order us around!", one of them demanded. This one was obviously drunk and apparently had no idea who I am.

He swung his fist at me but I manage to catch it. I tighten my grip and shifted to Noah form."I told you to back off", I said, smiling. The man's eyes widen in fear. He tried to withdraw his hand but my hold was firm.

"Y-you're not human!", he blurted.

I leaned close to his face." So what if I'm not?". The man was now extremely terrified. He tried to loosen my grip but failed.

I heard two gunshots from behind me. I turned around, letting go of the man. He took a few steps backwards then ran away. I felt someone staring at me from the crowd but I ignored it.

I focused my attention at the upraised ground that was covering the general. There were two holes on it. It started to show some cracks then after a few minutes it started to crumble down. Tadeo was now on his feet, he was curiously watching the general. He's starting to show some interest in this fight. The general stared at me for a while.

"This is worse than I thought..", he muttered. A coffin appeared near him, he started to remove the chains around it. The coffin slowly opened.

"Grave of Maria, activate!"

The coffin glowed and fully opened. A lady came out of it. She seems to be wearing a gown and a flower-shaped mask on her face.

"So, this is Grave of Maria..", Tadeo mused."I've heard it before but this is the first time I've seen it."

"That thing is an innocence?", I asked.

Tadeo nodded."Cross Marian's second innocence, Grave of Maria."

The lady was singing in a silent, voiceless way. It was a faint song.

"Magdala Curtain!", the song louded then both the general and the lady disappeared.

"I don't usually resort to tools, but you left me with no choice", Tadeo said, bringing out a small purple ball with butterfly wings.

"This is very much similar to Tyki's Tease..", Tadeo explained."However, this one can detect disruption in the surroundings."

He let it fly free. It fluttered around for a while then stopped in mid-air. I saw him grinned and he raised his arm. With a snap of his fingers, the tool flapped harder. I could finally see the general and the lady.

"Found you!", Tadeo said with glee. A sharp black point suddenly appeared in front of the general. Be fore it manage to reach the general, it suddenly disappeared.

"Why did you stop?", I asked Tadeo.

"The earl's coming..", he answered with a frown. He jumped near me and changed to white form. The butterfly-thingy fluttered near hi.

"Huh?,, The earl?"

Tadeo nodded. On cue, I heard a familiar eerie laugh. I noticed that he took a side step away from me after glancing upwards. I was about to ask him why he did that, but I wasn't able to.. because suddenly a very large, very heavy person landed on me.

"You still alive there, kid?", Tadeo asked.

"Get off me!", I yelled, trying to move the earl away.

"Ah, Tadeo", the earl greeted. He didn't hear. Just great."I'm so happy that you finally used the tool that I made you", he exclaimed, pretending to wipe away some tears.

"Uh... Earl", Tadeo started to say.

"Now, where's Allen-kun?", the earl asked."I'm sure he was with you.."

"He's under you.", Tadeo pointed.

"Allen-kun! How did you get there?"

"Get off me!", I repeated.

"Oh-hoho, but why?", the earl asked, chuckling.

"You're HEAVY!"

"Am not", the earl said but finally got off me. I sat up painfully and groaned.

"You're trying to kill me!", I accused the earl while shifting back to white form.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that Allen-kun!"

"Hey,fatso.", the general said.

The earl turned towards the general."Cross Marian, I've hears you've been Interrupting my plans again..". The general only grunted in response. The earl turned to us and said."Go ahead now. I've already asked Road-chan to leave a door linked to a station."

"Y-yeah, yeah..", Tadeo managed to say, he was busy laughing." Fatso fits the earl perfectly, hehe."

"Hey", I called down, standing up.

"Okay, okay.", Tadeo said, leading the way outside the town.

We easily found Road's door and entered it. When we came out of it, the train was just about to leave. We boarded it and found the place that Sheryl had reserved.

"Why haven't we just used the Ark's gate?", I asked as I seated.

"Allen, we don't know how many gates can be used.", Tadeo answered." If we keep using it, we might not have enough for much use."

"Uh..", I grunted, suddenly feeling sleepy. I leaned over to my side and slowly drifted to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

The door slowly opened at the last couch of the train. It was partly midnight, only the moonlight illuminated it.

"Is she already here?", the teen asked as he entered.

Cross Marian nodded and blew out smoke."Make it quick..", the general said." I'm not supposed to meet with Noahs."

"Neither are we..", the teen grinned. He brushed his gray hair aside, his red eyes showing under the moonlight." We got a new problem.."

"What is it?", A thirteen year old girl asked. Her golden brown hair slightly blew in the air. She has the same fierce red eyes as the other one's.

"The musician's... Allen's innocence seems to be incomplete."

"That could be a problem..", the girl said.

"A fragment was retrieved in a town in Edo, Japan.", the boy said."I don't know how many fragments there is.." He didn't continue and just shrugged."Anyway, I don't have much time. Allen's next mission might persuade him in doing something he'll regret later..", he said, casting a look on the girl.

"I'll do my best in preventing that from happening.."

The boy looked at her side ways. From the light, red crosses can be clearly seen. The center one was a red four pointed star instead of a large cross. The boy smiled at the girl.  
"I knew I could count on you..", the boy said then left.

"You could at least try to find those fragments, Marian.", the girl said, looking at the general." For the sake of Father's plan."

"No one orders me around.."

The girl only smiled at the response then disappeared in the darkness.

"Noahs", the general muttered derisively.

_"Hey", a voice said. I turned around and suddenly found myself pinned to the wall. It was an akuma._

_"Give me your innocence", it demanded._

_"What innocence?"_

_Give me your innocence", it repeated._

_"I dont know-", I started to say. The akuma was suddenly engulfed in flames, it reduced to ashes. I fell on the ground painfully._


	11. Beginning of the new mission

_**Selfine: Arigatou! Arigatou for your reviews!. Here's a new chapter for you!~~Tee hee. This chapter marks the meeting of Allen with the Bookmen and also Timcanpy will appear in this chapter. Arystar Krory will appear in the later chapters, in case you're wondering.**_

_**Suishou Yume: Sorry if the updates are quite slow. Disclaimers: I do not own D. Gray- man and its characters, all I own in this fic is Tadeo Reins and the other unnamed OC/s. Ummm, if you have anything to ask about this story, you can always send me a message**_

* * *

"Allen, wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes. I stretched my arms and rubbed out the sleep from my eyes.

"What is it?"

"We're almost there.."

"Oh", I said, staring at the window. The train blew out some smoke and came to a full stop at the station. After a few minutes, we boarded out of the train.

Tadeo nudge me closer."Lucky us..", he said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Look over there, kid." I turned to where Tadeo was pointing. A group of exorcists and a finder. I recognize one of them. Kanda.

"Even ponytail guy is here..", I mused."Hey, do you know who those other two are?"

Tadeo nodded."They're called Bookmen."

I watched as Kanda walked away from the group. The other two exorcists followed him, leaving the finder alone. Tadeo approached the finder and lead him away from the train station to an alley then he signaled me to come.

"What do you want with me?", the finder stammered.

Tadeo smiled sweetly."Nothing...I just want to borrow your body." The finder's eyes widen as Tadeo crushed his skull using his bare hand. He let the body fall limp to the ground.

"Do you need to do that?", I asked.

He nodded."I can't make perfect illusions if the person I'll make one of isn't dead or in Tyki's case, taste its blood."

"You've taste Tyki's blood before?"

"Uh-huh but it taste awful", he said, grinning. I was about to say something when something hit me in front of my face. "OOoooowww."

I held my head in pain then grabbed the 'thing' that had hit me. It was a golden ball with two horns, a pair of wings and a tail.

"Hey, isn't that a golem?", Tadeo exclaimed. The golem opened his mouth, revealing a set of very very sharp teeth. I carefull reached for the note inside it and read it.

_'If anything happens to this golem, I'll do it to you twice as much. By the way, this golem's name is Timcanpy"_

"Timcanpy, huh",I said. The golem flew and rested on my head.

"We need to move quickly, we can't let those exorcists out of our sight.", Tadeo said then closed his eyes. A figure similar to the finder then headed to where the exorcists went.

"Say, what are we going to do with the body?", I asked.

"Just get an akuma to throw it out or something", he said. I nodded and summoned an akuma. The akuma picked up the dead body. Tadeo watched as the akuma leave then he said." Well, let's go 'observe' those exorcists.."

We followed the fake finder. We kept our distance from it so that the exorcists wouldn't get a glimpse of us. The finder finally caught up with them. They talked for a while then walked away.

"And here I thought Bookmen were neutral", Tadeo muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Bookmen are said to record unwritten events in history", he said,"I don't know that much though..Looks like they've joined up with the exorcists."

There was suddenly a blizzard that appeared, it was weir because the weather earlier was fine."Innocence?", I asked Tadeo.

He nodded while trying to shield his face from the blizzard."Yep.. Found it out from the sweet tooth."

"So, you were eavesdropping, huh?"

Tadeo chuckled."You're right.. that means we might meet him here." The blizzard amazingly stopped and it was immediately replaced by a warm breeze. I shivered. I'm not used in sudden weather changes.

"Let's get on top of those trees..", Tadeo said.

I nodded then jumped on one of the trees while holding Timcanpy with one of my hands. Once we were on top, I could see the exorcists with another old man and a girl. The 'finder' was leading them through the snow bound forest.

"I wonder how long we'll have to wait till they find out that the finder with them isn't real..", Tadeo mused.

I turned my attention back to the group of exorcists. The finder that Tadeo had created was acting quite normal. I think those exorcists will barely notice any difference between Tadeo's illusion and the real thing.

"I think this might take a while", I said.

Suddenly, the red-haired exorcist stumbled over something buried under the snow. The exorcist clutched his head then stood up. They brushed the snow off it. I saw the girl with them gasped as she saw what was underneath that snow. She anxiously looked at the finder leading them. I frowned, it was the body of the dead finder.

"Those akumas can't really do things right..", I muttered under my breath.

"Let's go!", Tadeo yelled with glee. He jumped from the top of the tree to where the exorcists are.

"Hey! Where not-", I called down but he was already far away. I sighed then placed Timcanpy inside my pocket first. I followed Tadeo then frowned at him.

"We're only suppose to observe..", I told him, ignoring the exorcists.

"Kid, when the earl said to observe, it only means two things.", he said,"One, to really observe and two, to interfere."

"I didn't know that."

"When you live with the earl for 31 years, you tend to learn lots of things about him." I just nodded. Some times I forget that Tadeo's the oldest next to Road.

"Oh, before I forget", Tadeo said. The fake finder ran towards us and with a snap of his fingers, the finder disappeared.

"I send the earl's greeting to you", Tadeo said, bowing at them." From the Millenium Earl to the new allies of the order, the Bookmen."

I noticed that the red head flinched at the words 'Millenium Earl' and 'Bookmen' while the older one remained neutral.

"We're going to fight them, right?"

"Yeah", Tadeo said with a grin.

"Let's play again, Kanda", I said, activating my innocence. I pointed one of my clawed fingers at him."I just hope you're much stronger than before.."

Tadeo stepped forward."It's a pleasure to meet you, Bookman Sr. and Lavi, Bookman Jr." Two figures appeared beside Tadeo." Let's see how you'll go against your fellow exorcists" Then he ordered them to attack the Bookmen.

I turned back to Kanda."Let's make this fun.."

_The moment Lavi saw that his opponent disappeared, he ran to where Kanda had fallen. Only Bookman remained._

_"General Cross' golem..."_

_"Hmmm?.. This golem's owned by Cross?", I mused, tapping the golden golem."I guess it likes me better.."_


	12. Bookmen

_**Selfine: Hooray for early updates! Thanks again for the reviews! One of my shortest chaps.. Sorry!  
**_

* * *

I charged towards him. Kanda brought out mugen and swung it at me. I smirked at him as I dodge it.

"Ne, you're still the same, Kanda"

"First Illusion: Insect of the Underworld!", he yelled.

Several insect-like things appeared and it was aimed at me. I smiled to myself. Did he really think that such weak attack would affect me? I waved off those things using my innocence.

I extended the white cloak, aiming towards Kanda. He was barely able to dodge it. My attacks were getting more accurate and more accurate as the time pass. Finally, I got hold of his left feet then his right hand. He held mugen tightly.

"You haven't changed a bit", I sneered,"You're still weak."

I held him up higher up in the air. I immediately let go of him. As I released him, I quickly leaped from my position and charged towards him. I struck my claw at his chest, he started to cough out blood as it went through him.

"Yuu!", I heard someone yelled.

"Bye-bye!"

I smiled at Kanda then removed my claw from his chest. I grabbed Kanda then threw him to where the girl and the other old man was watching. The girl gasped then ran to aid the injured exorcist. I landed on the snow and let Timcanpy out. I smiled at the golem as it landed on my head.

"Eh, can we go now?", I called to Tadeo.

"I guess we could..", he answered. The two figures quickly disappeared then he straightened his moment Lavi saw that his opponent disappeared, he ran to where Kanda had fallen. Only Bookman remained and was staring at Timcanpy.

"General Cross' golem..."

"Hmmm?.. This golem's owned by Cross?", I mused, tapping the golden golem."I guess it likes me better.."

"Allen, let's go", Tadeo said. I nodded and deactivated my innocence.

"See you later!", I said to the exorcists.

We came into an inn near the forest. Luckily, it was owned by an akuma. The owner prepared us dinner and set it on the table.

"Find the innocence, I'm sure it's at the middle of the forest.", he said to the akuma. The akuma left. I started to eat the food that the akuma had left us, leaving a bread for Timcanpy which he ate.

"You're planning to get the innocence, right?", I said,"Isn't that SKinn's mission already?"

Tadeo chuckled."I doubt that Skinn will get it, considering his temper."

I laid back comfortably on the chair."It seems like nothing had changed with my innocence."

"Huh?"

"You said I absorbed that innocence.. Back in Edo, right?", I said.

"Yeah.. But, kid, I'm not an expert on innocence, I don't exactly know what happened to that innocence", he said,"Although, I think you should prepare for the worse.."

"If that innocence is still inside you", he continued,"It might create an imbalance between the innocence and the dark matter inside you.."

"I can't believe having bot innocence and dark matter can be a problem..", I muttered. I held up Timcanpy and pulled his wings. Timcanpy squirmed away then bit my right ear.

"Oooowww!", I yelped in pain. Timcanpy let go of my ear and fle farther from me. I touched the bitten ear, It's a good thing that noahs heals injuries faster.

"Why did you do that?", I complained. Timcanpy grinned at me.

"Ah, you seem to get along with it so well", Tadeo teased.I quickly sent him a glare and he just laughed.

"Come to think of it, I didn't know that golems can show affection", he continued,"And it also looks different."

"Huh? What does a normal golem looks like?"

"Ah, wait..", he said. Tadeo searched his coat for something."Found it!" He showed me a black ball with bat wings.

"Where did you get that?", I asked.

"From the exorcists..", he said. He let the black golem flutter above him."When I was with Tyki, he always collects the silver buttons from the exorcists we've killed while I collect the golems."

"What does Tyki do with the buttons?"

"No idea..", he shrugged. He grabbed the black golem and placed it inside his coat again.

I looked outside the window of the inn. It was already dark."That akuma's taking a long time in finding the innocence", I said.

"Have patience, Allen"

I sighed then grabbed Timcanpy. I was stretching his wings again out of boredom when the door opened.

"Found anything?", Tadeo asked the akuma.

The akuma nodded."**Yes, Master Noah**."

Tadeo stood up from his seat."Let's go, Allen"

_"You want to revive someone, right?", I asked the man._

_He quickly nodded. I crushed the innocence in my hand and let the remains flew in the air.I crouched in front of the man and smiled at him."If you want to revive someone, you could always ask the Millenium Ea-"_


	13. Crushed Innocence

_**Selfine: Thanks once again for the reviews! This chapter is also short although I have a feeling that the next one will be long. Cheers for bunny hops! One. Two. Hop! One. Two. Hop!.**_

_**Suishou Yume: Oh yeah, I'm having a special request to you. I need a name for Tadeo Reins' tool from Chapter 10: Illusion. You can put suggestions in your reviews or message me!

* * *

**_

The moon was hanging up in the sky. It seems like a nice night. I turned my attention back in front of me. There were four akumas in front of us. A level one and three level twos. Tadeo hopped onto one and I was on the other. Timcanpy rested on my head.

The akumas immediately flew to where the innocence is. From the sky, I could see a tree glowing inside a cave with an opening on top.

"My guess is that's the innocence.."

"Yep..", Tadeo said then turned to the akumas."I want you to guard the entrance, just in case those exorcists came."

"Yes, Master Noah", they replied in unison.

We jumped off from the akumas. I activated my innocence while in mid-air. We both landed softly on the ground. We were greeted by a strong gust of wind.

"This is quite troublesome..", Tadeo sighed.

"The innocence's protecting itself?", I asked. It reminded me of the innocence we've found in Edo.

"I guess...", Tadeo answered."I think that innocence has attached itself to that tree."

"Let's get this over with..", I said.

I charged towards the tree, shielding myself from the gust of wind using my claw. Once I was close enough, I quickened my pace then slashed the tree in half. The tree immediately lost its radiance and fell sidewards.

I smiled to myself and picked up the innocence. I deactivated my innocence and turned to Tadeo.

"Good job, Allen", he walked towards me, smiling. Suddenly, we heard loud explosions coming from the outside."Looks like the exorcists are already here..", he said.

I saw an old man entered and stared at the innocence I was holding. His eyes widen and said something about the 'Leaf of Revival'. Bookman Jr. also rushed inside the cave, his innocence still activated. The man ignored him and rushed towards me, he kneeled in front of me. He begged me to give it to him.

"Please, I need it so Jacob would come back", he pleaded.

I looked down at him and said with a smile."You want to revive someone, right?"

He quickly nodded. I crushed the innocence using my hand, the man's eyes stared in disbelief while Bookman Jr. was shocked. I let the remains fly with the wind.

I crouched in front of him."Ne, If you want to revive someone, you could always ask the Millenium Ea-"

Suddenly, I noticed fire-thingies coming st me then I was surrounded in whiteness. I realized that my innocence has activated itself.

I frowned at Bookman Jr."It's not polite to interrupt people while they're talking.."

"You're going to ruin their lives!"

"Am I not allowed to?", I asked."Is the Order the only one allowed to ruin people's lives?"

I walked calmly towards Bookman Jr. I extended my white cloak at him, holding him in place."Exorcists can really be so foolish...", I said, leaning close to him. I pressed my claw at his chest. One of my clawed fingers, piercing through his skin.

"But you're an accomodator!", Bookman Jr. said, trying to endure the pain.

"I'd rather side with the Earl than join you..", I sneered. I carelessly tossed him. He rolled onto the ground.

"Baka Usagi!", I heard someone yelled then Kanda came into the view followed by Bookman.

"Yuu-chan, Gramps.."

"Aaw, you're still alive Kanda?", I said loudly. He glared at me.

Tadeo laughed."Nice attitude."

"Oh, in case you're here for the innocence", I said, licking the blood on my claw."It's already gone... I've already destroyed it."

As I smiled at them, several Akumas appeared above us. Kanda activated mugen while Lavi got to his feet and activated his innocence too. They both ran towards the akumas then attacked. Bookman was the only one who wasn't fighting, he was watching us curiously.

One of the akumas focused his attention on the old man with them. Bookman noticed it and pulled some sort of scroll. Several needles came out of it. It covered the akuma and exploded.

"It's time to go..", Tadeo muttered then a thick mist appeared. We hopped onto the two remaining akumas. Timcanpy rested on my shoulder then the akumas flew from the cave.

"Skinn didn't really get the innocence..", Tadeo said with a sigh.

"Err.. Are we going to eat now?", I asked Tadeo. I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Tadeo laughed."That appetite of yours is really something."

"I can't help it."

"Here", Tadeo said, he threw me a sandwich." You could at least try to make that last till we get back at the town.

_"Let's make this fun, Allen"_

_"W-what?", I backed away from him. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, several chains appeared and tied around my arms. I tried to free myself but failed._

_Tadeo chuckled darkly."There's no escape, A-llen", he said in a singsong voice._


	14. The Earl's Letter

_**Selfine: Thanks again for the reviews!**_

_**Suishou Yume: I might not be able to update this for a while because I'm having a sort of writer's block .**_

* * *

Tadeo held up a letter in front of him. It was the letter he had gotten from an akuma earlier.

"What does it say?", I asked.

"I could barely make out the letters, kid", he answered,"Seems like the Millenium Earl has a hideous handwriting.."

I snatched the letter from him."You're exaggerating", I said."It's only written in cursive."

He snatched it back from me."I know that", he said."But it looks like the writings doctors uses in filling prescriptions."

"I guess you're right"

Tadeo began to read the letter again."It's a side mission from the earl", he announced.

"About what?"

"It seems like the earl's concern about a possible accomodator", he said,"He wants us to evaluate if that accomodator is a threat to us or not."

He folded the letter and placed it inside his pocket. He faced me with a sadistic grin."Let's make this fun, Allen"

"W-what?", I backed away from him. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, several chains appeared and tied around my arms. I tried to free myself but failed.

Tadeo chuckled darkly."There's no escape, A-llen", he said in a singsong voice.

OoOOOooOOoOOoooOOoooOOOoOooOo

"Can't we just do a mission normally?", I asked.

"Nope", he answered,"Besides, I want to have fun."

I frowned."We should take this seriously, I mean, we still have the main mission."

Tadeo laughed." Actually, kid, we're already finished with that."

"Huh? When?"

"Remember when I killed that finder? When I created his illusion, I gathered his recent memories", he said,"I guess that's enough."

"Oh."

He grinned at me."Now, off you go!"  
"I'm not going..out of th-this room with this outfit on!", I yelled.

"Aaw, but you look cute in that outfit!", he teased. I made a face at him. He had made me wear a black outfit with a long skirt and it also has lots of ruffles. There was a huge ribbon tied in the back. Luckily, he didn't make me wear a wig. Just a black hat with a red ribbon.

"You could easily pass as a girl", he added with a grin.

"Fine! I'm going out now!", I said, giving up. I got up and went to the door then looked at Tadeo."Aren't you coming?"

"No, I'll just watch from afar", he answered.

I sighed then went outside. Timcanpy was hanging on the black hat. i walked around the town, it seems deserted. My hair turned from brown to white as I shift to my Noah form. Come to think of it, I've never used this form around exorcists.

'Maybe this will lessen the embarassment I'll get from wearing a girl's clothes', I thought.

"Ah, Miss."

I bit my lip.'What if Road see me wearing this oufit? I'm sure I'll be forced to cross dress again by her.'

"Miss." Someone tugged the sleeve of the dress.

'And I thought I wouldn't have to cross dress again after that training..'

"MISS!", someone yelled then tugged the sleeve harder that I almost got off balance.

I stared at the old man in front of me."Miss, it's dangerous for a lady to be out at this time at the night", he said.

I blinked twice and realized he was talking to me.'I can't believe he just mistook me as a girl..'. I straightened myself then asked."Why is that?"

"There's a vampire roaming around and killing people. Those people that were killed were reduced to ashes.."

"A vampire?", I repeated. Maybe that vampire was the accomodator the earl is talking about."Where can I find that vampire?"

The man's eyes widen."You're not planning to go there, are you?"

"Actually, I am", I said with a smile.

"You could get killed."

I laughed." I can't be killed easily."

The man hesitated for a moment." Count Arystar Krory lives there", he said, pointing to the castle near the cliff.

I thanked the man and strolled to where the castle was located. I looked up the front gate."This is going to be easier that I thought..", I said to myself,"Let's go, Tim"

Timcanpy followed behind as I entered. I looked around, there were lots of weird statues.

"Well, it does looks like a vampire's house..", I said to one in particular. I got up the giant steps to the front door then I rang the doorbell. I waited for minutes then finally I got tired of waiting and just entered the castle.

It was vast. There were lots of paintings hanging on the wall. I decided that I don't like this place. I already have past problems with large places, I often get lost on that kind of places.

I went up the stairs and into a hallway. I entered one of the rooms, it was filled with books. I browsed randomly through the shelves. I picked out one book and placed it on the table. It has no title. Just a gold border, but that's it.

I opened the book. It was handwritten. I could make out the word 'Noahs' at the lower right corner of the page. I turned the page.

_'The Noahs have been seen in different events in history. They can be identified with their gray skin, golden eyes and a set of crosses on their forehead. There are officially thirteen member of the Noah Clan but surprisingly a fourteenth showed up. This fourteenth noah betrayed them. At first, I thought he betrayed them because he wanted to become the earl himself but I was wrong._

_I think he found out something that he shouldn't have known, maybe that's why he was killed... It has been four years since he died, i don't konw if he'll reincarnate just like the other noahs did. I'll wait for him to come back again and I'm determine to find the truth..'_

_ -C.W_

Whoever this C.W is seems to know a lot about the Noah Clan. I was about to turn to the next page when I heard the door opened. I quickly slammed the book close.

"Who are you?", the blonde lady asked.

I smiled at her." I'll tell you once I meet Count Arystar."

_"That's certainly an interesting book you've got."_

_I was partly surprised by the sudden comment then I relaxed a little, it was just the fourteenth._

_"Do you know anything about a fifteenth noah?", I asked._

_"Why do you ask?"_


	15. The fifteenth noah's diary

**_Selfine: Greetings once again and thank you for the reviews. Update times will still be slow until the author has fixed her problem.

* * *

_**

I stood up from the seat and held the black book with my left hand."Please take me to Count Arystar", I said politely.

"I only take orders from my master..."

I smiled at her."And which master would that be? The Earl or the vampire living in here?"

I noticed that she was taken aback by my question. Her eyes were filled with suspicion."Who are you?", she demanded.

"I guess I have no choice", I said, taking off the hat. I stared at her with goldens eyes and smiled again."I have come here on the Earl's request... I am one of the Millenium Earl's sibling, the fourteenth disciple of the Noah Clan, Allen Walker."

"A noah", she muttered in recognition.

"Now... Will you take me to Count Arystar?"

She hesitated for a moment then said."Yes, Master Noah." She lead me from the library to a well-lit room. There was a large portrait hanging on the wall.

"Master Krory."

The guy facing the window turned to face us. He has a black hair with a white highlight. He was wearing an outfit that I was sure that Tadeo would label as 'vampire's oufit'.

"Who is the lady with you, Eliade?", he asked.

I held up a hand."Actually... I'm a guy."

There was a pause...

"Oh, I'm-m s-sorry! It's just that your... the... err... clothes you're wearing...", he trailed off.

"Uhh... It's alright!", I said. Timcanpy rested on my shoulder."I was only forced to wear this.."

"Ooh."

"By the way, I'm Allen", I said, extending a hand."I'm a friend of...umm...'Eliade'"

Arystar took me hand and shook it."I'm Arystar Krory III."

"Umm, I'm planning to stay here for a while", I said,"I'm hoping that you wouldn't mind.."

"It's alright."

"Thank you. Now if you would excuse me", I said then left the room. I think there would be no need to evaluate that accomodator. He looked like a wimp to me. Just a waste of time. I turned my attention at the book I got from the library. I sat on the window sill and flipped the pages.

Entry 1

_I'm practicing my noah's abilities now. It hard to do it when there are no other noahs around. When the Father was still alive, he used to train me... I missed those times I was still with him. I wish Father's still here! ._  
_-C.W_

I bit my lip. So this C.W is a naoh but which? I turned to the next page.

Entry 2

_I saw a girl with blue spiky hair this morning. I remembered Father had said something about her. She is supposedly the ninth disciple. The Noah of Dreams. I would have approached her but I remembered that I should keep myself hidden until..my father permits me. He thinks that the noahs are still not ready to find out that there's a fifteenth noah._

-C.W

I stopped. I reread it again... There's a fifteenth noah? I didn't know that. Where is that fifteenth noah? Is that noah still alive? There were many questions running in my head.

The Millenium Earl had told me that there are originally thirteen noahs. And then the appearance of the fourteenth but he never told me about a fifteenth. Is it possible that a new one has awakened and the earl didn't knew about it?

_"That's certainly an interesting book you've got."_

I was partly surprised by the sudden comment then I relaxed a little, it was just the fourteenth.

"Do you know anything about a fifteenth noah?", I asked.

_"Why do you ask?"_

I sighed."Never mind...", I said, dismissing the subject. I turned the page.

Entry 3

_Yippe!^_^ My strict guardian finally allowed me to visit my adopted cousin... Not that he was the one who was adopted, it was me. The last time I've visited him was six years ago with my father. I think he's about sixteen years old now. I wonder if anything had changed with Rei-kun, that's my nickname to him._

_-C.W_

Entry 4

_The moment I saw Rei-kun, I felt something strange within me. I haven't felt this the last time I've visited before. I wonder what's this feeling is... It seems to affect my inner noah._

-C.W

Entry 5

_Rei-kun's been complaining about headaches much lately. The worse one happened this afternoon. As soon as I saw the first cross appear on his forehead, I was certain that his noah was awakening. I don't know what to do help. This is the first time I've seen a noah awakening. Suddenly, Dreams appeared and took Rei away. Even my strict guardian wasn't able to stop him..._

-C.W

I closed the book with a sigh. I would just continue reading this later. From what I have read, the fifteenth noah has a cousin who's noah has awakened and the fifteenth seems to know Road.

I don't know why but my attention was diverted to the dress I was wearing. I ripped the dress off me. Luckily, I was wearing my clothes underneath.

I jumped off the window sill. I figured that Tadeo had already much fun watching people mistake me as a girl. I pocketed the book.

I saw the large gate open then several people entered. Probably the villagers. i noticed two persons leading them. Two exorcists and I recognize both of them.

"A noah", Lenalee exclaimed.

"A-a n-noah?", Miranda stammered.

I grinned. I almost forgot that I was still in my noah form. I noticed that the villagers were looking at me anxiously.

"And I thought this side mission was going to be boring", I said with glee." I guess I should introduce this side of mine.

" I am the fourteenth noah", I introduced myself."The Noah of Music.."

I smiled at them then tapped Timcanpy. Timcanpy flutterd away and rested on one of the statues.

"Play with me... Exorcists."

_"I want a doll, Allen", Road said, pointing to the exorcists._

_"Why didn't you ask Tyki for one?"_

_"He always kills them!"_

_... Road leaped towards the large white cross. She pointed at Lenalee who was bounded by the white tendrils." I want her, Allen."_


	16. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

**I'm wondering if my writing is still fine. So, I'm asking you. If not, I'm going to rewrite the whole story. If yes, I'll continue with this. **

** - Suishou Yume  
**


	17. Interruption

_**Suishou Yume: After much of a mind debate, I decided to just continue this. Here' s a new chapter! And thanks for the reviews! This is all for you who motivated me!**_

* * *

Both exorcists prepared for an attack. The villagers with them had already fled in fear. I grinned in anticipation, this

would be probably the first time I'll be using the noah's ability in fighting exorcists.

I took a deep breath and smiled. I closed my eyes for a moment.

_...Me wo tojite naito gurouin._

The statues around to tremble and began to glow in purple light.

_ Yobiokosu ano kioku, kogoeru kuchibiru kande_  
_ Futari kata wo yoseau..._

The statues around us became alive. Lenalee activated her innocence then attacked the statues while Miranda also

activated hers.

"Time Record: Encircle target!"

A large clock image hovered above Miranda. It was just like at Rewinding Town. There was also one on her arm. A

glowing circle appeared from it and encircled Lenalee.

"Thanks!", Lenalee said as she kicked one of the statues. The statue crumbled down. I continued the song.

_...Saigo ni kimi wo mita hi wo, kioku no soko ni kakushita..._

Lenalee was still fighting one of the statues. Her attention was focused on it that she didn't noticed that the ground under

her started bulging. The other exorcist noticed this.

"Lenalee!", Miranda shouted a warning.

Lenalee turned around and saw what Miranda had noticed. She tried to get as far as she can from the ground but it wasn't

enough. A white tendril shot out from the ground. It wrapped around one of her legs.

_Mizuumi no ue, aruita ano WONDERFUL VIEW..._

Another wrapped around her legs then her arms. The tendrils positioned her in a way that she looks like that she was

being put on a cross. Miranda tried to get close to Lenalee but she was caught in the tendrils.

._..SNOW KISS, kono mama kimi to GOODBYE nante_  
_ Iwanai de, Woah...Aitai, kimochi toka toranai kizuato..._

The ground started to tremble. The tendrils widen and formed a large white cross. Lenalee tried to free herself but failed. I

grinned, it would be easy to finish her now, I would just need to finish the whole song. I don't know why the Earl even

considered these exorcists as a threat to us.

"Kesenai de, kese-"

"Ne, Allen", a voice interrupted.

I turned around and saw Road. She was wearing her old school uniform and was riding on Lero.

"Road?"

"Hey, kid", Tadeo greeted. He had appeared beside Road."We heard your creepy song..."

"It's not creepy."

Tadeo grinned."For me, it is."

Road hopped off Lero and hanged onto me."I want a doll, Allen", she said, pointing to the exorcists.

"Why didn't you ask Tyki for one?", I said.

"He always kills them!", she answered. Please! Please! Pleeeaassssee!"

"Arrghh! Alright!", I said." and please don't do that again especially if you're right by my ear."

Road happily let go of me and leaped towards the exorcists. She approached the large white cross which held Lenalee."I

want her.."

"Don't you want someone new for a change?", Tadeo asked.

"I want her!", she insisted. She hugged the white cross.

Tadeo sighed and shook his head. He nodded to me. I turned to the large white cross. I walked towards it and touched the

edge of the cross.

"You're lucky, Miss Lenalee...", I said, looking at her." Looks like you get to live a little bit longer."

"Eh, Allen, make it quick", Road said." I want to play with her now..."

"I think Sheryl spoiled her way too much", Tadeo said, he stepped on Lero."Or maybe it is this umbrella's fault."

"Stop that, Lero!", Lero complained.

"Please don't mind us", Tadeo said and stepped on Lero harder.

I sighed." Kesenai de, kesenai de...", I sang, finishing the song. The white cross disapeared, leaving several white tendrils

which tied Lenalee's arms and legs.

Tadeo let go of Lero and closed his eyes. A figure similar to a finder appeared. He picked up Lenalee and hoisted her over

his shoulder. I sent Tadeo a look.

"Hey, what's with that look?", he said." I don't have to do something that simple!"

"If it's so simple then why don't you do it yourself?"

"Maybe... It's because I don't feel like it", Tadeo answered with a grin. He turned to Miranda."We'll be borrowing her for a

while."

Lenalee struggled to break free but the finder held her firmly."Miranda! The mission's more important!", she said." Don't

worry about me, I'll be fine!"

Tadeo laughed."Don't be so sure about that."

Road summoned her door. It opened. The finder and Lenalee first entered the room. Road grabbed Lero and carelessly

swung it around.

"Why are you here Road?", Tadeo asked as we entered."Aren't you supposed to be on a mission with Tyki?"

"Yeah... but there's a problem that came up."

"I wonder why I have a weird feeling on how you said 'problem'", Tadeo said.

We came into the familiar white buildings inside the ark. I anxiously looked around. I can't find Timcanpy. I wonder if he

was able to catch up. I just hope he wasn't left behind.

"Allen, what happened to the dress I made you wear?", Tadeo asked.

"Uhh...Uhh", I don't know what to say.

"I guess it can be fixed", Tadeo said thoughtfully.

"Don't make me cross-dress again!"

Tadeo chuckled."I have something else in my mind, kid."

_The door of the room opened. Lenalee expected it to be Road but it was a different person. It was a thirteen year old girl _

_with golden brown hair. She was wearing a blue school uniform. The girl smiled at her and stared with red eyes._

_"W-who are you?", Lenalee asked._

_"I'm a friend, Miss Lenalee", the girl answered."I'm here to help you escape..."_


	18. Homework and Dinner

_**Selfine: Hop! Hop! Thanks for the reviews! Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop!**_

* * *

"Well, this is something new", I admitted.

I stood up in front of the mirror and fixed my brown hair. I had shifted to my white form earlier. I straightened the black coat and buttoned it. I fixed the hood properly.

"Where did you get the exorcist's coat?", I asked Tadeo.

"I forgot", Tadeo shrugged.

"I'm done!", Road announced,"Now she's ready for dinner!"

I glanced at Miss Lenalee. Road had the exorcist's hair tied in a ponytail. Her dress was deep purple with a long lacy ribbon tied to her side. I noticed that she hadn't much struggled till now.

"Who'll be at dinner tonight?", I asked Tadeo.

"Millenie's here and Tyki too", Road answered.

"I think Jasdevi's still busy chasing the troublesome Cross Marian", Tadeo said."Sheryl's out making akumas..."

"Wish I could do that", I said wishfully.

"Lulubell's probably somewhere with Mimi, And of course, Skinn is most likely to sulk after his failed mission", he continued with a smile.

"Ne, Allen, can you bring my doll at the dinner hall?", Road asked.

I nodded and watched as Road hurried out of the room and into the hall. Tadeo turned to me,"I guess we should go ahead..."

"Aren't we going to tie her?", I asked, nodding to Lenalee.

"Nah, I don't think it would be necessary", Tadeo said."If she tried, she would probably get lost."

"And I know a certain person who always get lost in here even though he's been living here for quite a while..", he added with a silky significance.

"I can't help it that I have a bad sense of direction!"

Tadeo chuckled then turned to Lenalee."Alright, Miss Lenalee. Follow us."

Lenalee followed us without a fuss. I think she already realized that she won't be able to escape. Especially if she didn't know where she is. As we entered the dinner hall, I noticed that only Tyki was there.

"Your doll, shounen?", Tyki asked.

"She's not my doll!", I muttered.

"I thought it was yours..."

"Why would I own a doll?", I asked as I sat down. Tadeo placed Miss Lenalee beside me. She just stayed silent.

"Maybe from Road's or Tadeo's influence...", Tyki mused."You've been with them most of the time. You know, it's not impossible."

"Telephone", Tadeo said while just observing Tyki. An akuma appeared and handed Tadeo a telephone. He pressed the numbers and then waited.

"Hmm... That remind me of something, Ty~ki", Tadeo said with a smile. My eyes widen. I know this tone of his. Lenalee glanced at Tadeo out of curiosity.

"Eh, Sheryl", Tadeo said to the phone. That stopped Tyki's amusement. Tadeo played with the wire."There's a problem here. It seems like your brother, Tyki, has been corrupting your precious Road again..."

I noticed that Tyki had gone pale. I couldn't blame him, after all, I've seen the minister gone crazy when it comes to things about Road. Tadeo saw Tyki's reaction and grinned at him.

"Sheryl, I was only kidding", Tadeo said then placed the receiver down. The akuma returned and took the phone away. Tadeo chuckled.

"Did something happen here, my children?", the Earl asked as he sat on his seat.

"Tadeo's picking on Tyki again", I said.

"Tadeo, you should stop picking on those younger than you...", the Earl said.

I noticed that this had gotten Miss Lenalee's attention. I guess when you look at it, Tadeo looks younger than Tyki. Maybe that's why he always tell people that he's twenty years old. That also reminds me of Road who's the oldest but looks like a teenager.

"What can I say? It's become a habit of mine."

"Is that an exorcist's coat you're wearing, shounen?", Tyki asked. He doesn't look too pale now.

"Yeah..."

"Speaking of exorcists...", The Earl said, glancing at Lenalee. Lenalee seems to shrank back into her seat but there was a dangerous light on her eyes."Looks like we're having a special guest today. An exorcist from the Order. I suppose I should remind Road-chan not bring her dolls into dinner."

Suddenly, I heard my stomach growled loudly. The Earl, Tyki , Tadeo and even Miss Lenalee stared at me."Uhh... How about the dinner?", I asked.

The Millenium Earl chuckled, he clasped his hands together. Several akumas entered with trays of food. They set the food on the table and left. I happily dug in and began to eat, piling the empty plates in front of me.

"Tadeo-kun, how's your mission?", the Earl asked.

"I've already finished it", Tadeo answered."The recent one was done by Allen..."

"So, how was it, Allen-kun?"

"He wasn't worth the time...", I answered, finishing up the last on the plate."He's weak, lacks in confidence and seems like not much of use during a fight."

"Ow, That's some evaluation, kid", Tadeo laughed.

Road entered with a couple of books held by her arms. Lero came by behind her. She dropped a book in front of us, except the Millenium Earl and her doll. The stacked plates almost lost balanced as she did that. Road then sat on her seat.

"What's this?", I asked. I held up a book.

"It's my homework", Road answered.

"You're the one who's suppose to do this, right?", Tadeo said.

"Please! I need help to finish this!"

I opened the book in front of me and flipped through the pages. History. I'm not good at it. I grabbed the pen and answered it. Maybe Road won't notice that my answers were all wrong. Once I was finished, I closed the book.

I stood up." I'm gonna rest early", I said then looked at Road." Do I need to bring your doll to her room?"

Road just nodded, a little distracted. I held Miss Lenalee's hand and smiled at her. She got up and followed me. I closed the door behind me with a sigh. I just hope Road really won't notice it. I called for an akuma to bring the exorcist to the room next to Road's.

I strolled through the hallway and entered my room. I threw myself on the bed. A familiar gold ball fluttered above me.

"Tim!", I said with relief."I thought you were left behind..."

Timcanpy flew down on the pillow beside my head. I let out a yawn and closed my eyes...

Lenalee didn't know what time it was. It's probably midnight. She was breathing heavily and her body was full of wounds. The Noah of Dreams had 'played' with her minutes after she had gotten inside the room. The door of the room opened. Lenalee kept her eyes focused on the door. She expected it to be Road but it was a different person.

It was a thirteen year old girl with golden brown hair. She was wearing a blue school uniform. The girl smiled at her and stared with red eyes.

"Who are you?", Lenalee asked.

"I'm a friend Miss Lenalee", the girl answered."I'm here to help you escape..."

_I sat up and clutched my left hand tightly. I could see that it was twitching uncontrollably. What is happening? Fortunately, the pain subsided. Suddenly, I remembered what Tadeo had said before._

_'... I think you should prepare for the worse. If that innocence is still inside you, it might create an imbalance between the innocence and dark matter...'_


	19. Imbalance

_**Selfine: Thanks for the reviews! Another update for you! Three Bunny Hop!**_

* * *

It was still the same... It was just like when I first saw this place. I stared at the lake in front of me. The moon was reflected on the surface. I touched the lake's surface.

The water shimmered. A different image was now reflected on the lake. An exorcist... My eyes widen. I recognize this exorcist. It was Miss Lenalee! So that's why she looks familiar when I first saw her at Rewinding Town. But why is she...

"Allen..."

That... That voice! It can't be. I turned around. Instead of the forest, a ruined city came into the view.

"Allen."

"M-mana", I said in was wearing his clown costume. Mana smiled at me. He extended an arm towards me. I took it gladly. It was just like being a kid again...

"Where are we going, Mana?", I asked.

Mana didn't answer, he just smiled at me again. He dragged me through the ruins of the city. I just looked up at him and followed. Mana stopped in front of two doors. The city gradually disappeared and was replaced by darkness. Only the two doors remained. A black one and a white. 'What does these doors mean?' I wanted to ask that but I was suddenly overcome by an intense pain.

I sat up and clutched my left hand tightly. I could see that it was twitching uncontrollably. What is happening? Fortunately, the pain subsided. I sighed heavily. Slowly, I took off the glove on my left hand. I stared at the cross on my hand. Half of the cross had turned black. Why had half of it turned black? Suddenly, I remembered something that Tadeo had said.

'... I think you should prepare for the worse. If that innocence is still inside you, it might create an imbalance between the innocence and dark matter...'

I bit my lip. What if that imbalance is happening now? I shook my head. No, that can be. Maybe it was just a sudden reaction. I put on the glove again. I stood up and yawned.

Timcanpy was still resting on the bed. I stood in front of the mirror and fixed my hair. I noticed that I was still wearing the exorcist's coat. I started to unbutton it. I was about to remove it but on second thought, I like this coat. I just straightened it. Timcanpy got up and landed on my shoulder. I opened the door and got out.

"Give me a new doll!"

I looked across the hallway and saw Tyki. Road was hanging on him.

"What happened?", I asked Tyki.

Tyki sighed."The exorcist escaped..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously", Tyki said."Now, Road's asking for a new one..."

"Ne, Allen", Road said, she pointed at Timcanpy."What's that?"

"Uhh... It's a golem."

"It looks different from the ones I've seen before...", Tyki said.

Road dropped from Tyki to take a closer look."Can I have it?", she asked.

"You already have Lero, right?"

"Aaw, but I want it!", Road exclaimed. She tried to grab Timcanpy but Tim flew higher and away from her reach. I felt the pain started to grow in my left arm again. I just hid it behind behind me. I tried to ignore it but it was getting worse.

"Are you alright, shounen?"

"Uh, y-yeah", I answered, forcing out a smile.

Tyki looked doubtful but said."If you say so. Before I forget, the Earl was looking for you earlier."

"The Earl?"

"I guess you have a new mission", Tyki said then turned to Road,"Let's go, Road."

Road stopped chasing Timcanpy."Does that mean you're finally getting me a new doll?", she asked.

"Yeah, yeah", Tyki said. Road beamed and happily skipped beside Tyki as they walked away.

I looked at my left hand. The pain was easing away but it was still twitching. I strolled through the hallway. Timcanpy was flying near me. My hand finally stopped twitching. I heave out a sigh."Some problem", I muttered.

Suddenly the ceiling above me collapsed, bringing along the floor around me. I removed the pieces of debris that was above me. It was quite a hard fall. Luckily, I landed on something soft.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing here?", It was Tadeo. He was on the same soft thing I was on."Eh, you're still wearing that coat?"

"What did you do?", I asked him.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong!", he exclaimed. I happened to glance upwards. Skinn was looking down on us and he didn't look happy. I sent Tadeo a look.

"Okay! Okay!", Tadeo said, he held up his hands."But it's nothing serious! See, Sheryl just arrived and I saw him made Skinn hold a bunch of flowers... I just complimented him!"

I would have thought that he didn't do anything wrong but from the way he was grinning, I knew he did something that offended Skinn."What did you tell him..."

"It's just a compliment, right Skinn?", he said, glancing upwards."I can't believe someone like you would look so PRETTY with FLOWERS!"

I saw Skinn's face contorted in anger and sparks were coming out of his body. This is bad. Tadeo's grin grew wider. He's obviously enjoying this. Now, I'm certain something bad would happen.

"Could it be because you're... gay?", he yelled with glee.

Without warning, Skinn sent out out a thunderbolt directed at... us. I jumped out of the way, Tadeo also did the same. His grin never left his face. I unsteadily stood up and looked at where Skinn's attack had hit. It had hit some large ball-like thing.

Tadeo approached me and said,"That marshmallow thing looks familiar..." I nodded in agreement.

"That's the Millenium Earl...", someone said in a bored tone. I turned around, it was a noah I've never met before.

"Ah, Fried Earl A La Mode", Tadeo said with a fake accent. He turned to face the other noah. He tapped the other's shoulder."Ah, Mercym! I hope you can explain it to the Earl."

"W-what?", Mercym exclaimed."You're not planning to pass this on me, do you?"

"How did you know?", Tadeo said."... Au revoir!"

I just watched as Tadeo ran on the opposite side of the hall... He's hopeless.

"You must be the newest noah..."

"Uhh, yeah", I said uncertainly. Mercym walked past the Earl and went inside a room. I glanced at the Earl. I wondered if he's conscious. I got a stick and started poking him uisng it.

_I sighed."Take care of the general while I get the innocence."_

_"With pleasure, Master Allen..."_

_I activated my innocence and entered the maze. I hope I'll get to play with the general later. But I'll have to destroy the troublesome innocence first._


	20. Maze Innocence

_**Selfine: Thanks and thanks once again for the reviews! A new update! A new update!**_

* * *

I glanced out at the town as I straightened the exorcist's coat. Timcanpy was resting on my head. I had just gotten the mission from the Millenium Earl. It was a mission to destroy an innocence. I strolled through the town, taking my time to examine my surroundings. I've already asked the akumas in this town to look for the innocence. It seems like it would take a long time before they find it.

'I wish the innocence would just show itself', I thought with a sigh.

Suddenly, a cat jumped over me. It landed a few feet from me. The cat turned to look. It seems like it was smirking at me, if that's even possible. Then I noticed the golden tail sticking out of the cat's mouth...

"Tim!", I yelled.

The cat turned and ran. I ran after it. I can't believe that such a fat cat like that can run so fast. I stumbled through the stores as I ran after it, getting complaints the from the store owners.

"Hey!", someone shouted after me.

"Get back here!"

"S-sorry!", I yelled. Why am I being worked up by a fat cat? The cat turned left into an alley. I was able to trap it into a corner. I grinned. I tried to grab it but it slipped through my hands. I quickly activated my innocence and grabbed the cat using the cloak's end.

"Bad kitty."

I shook the cat until it spit out Timcanpy. I let the cat down and it ran away. I picked up Timcanpy with a sigh as I deactivated my innocence."You should be careful, Tim", I said. Timcanpy just ignored me and flew to my left shoulder. I walked out of the alley. A young man in plain clothes approached me. He seem to be slightly nervious.

"What is it?", I asked.

"Uhh... Master Allen", he began."We fo-found the innocence b-but..."

"But?", I repeated.

"We can't get near it. When we tried to approach it, it sort of made a maze", he answered."And a barrier... made out of innocence.

"I suppose I should have expected that...", I said," I want you and three other akumas to wait there."

The Akuma nodded."Yes, Master Allen."

"Oh, where did it appear?"

"Behind the Church...", he answered. I nodded to him and he walked away. Then something caught my eye. It was a man. His back was turned to me. He was skethching something on a paper. What got my attention was he's wearing a black coat with golden linings. A general of the Black Order. I decided that I would just deal with the general later. After all, destroying that innocence is more important. I easily spotted the Church, I headed towards it. I noticed that it was quiet around this part of the town. I guess people seldom go here. I saw four people waiting there and one of them was the akuma earlier.

"Are there any changes?", I asked.

All of them shook their head."Nothing, Master Allen", one of them said.

I gazed out of what they had called a maze. The walls of it were sprkling green. I've seen this before. Scattered innocence. In the silence of the background, I heard footsteps coming towards us. I turned around and saw the general from before.

"I was wondering what the fuss here is all about...", the brown haired general said. He looked at me."Are you a new exorcist?"

I just ignored him. I wasn't sure if he's just pretending to be clueless. I looked back at the maze. I placed my hand in front of me to test out the area. My right hand was rejected by something. They were right. There was a barrier. Why does the recent innocences make things complicated?

I sighed."Take care of the general while I get the innocence..."

"With pleacure, Master Allen."

I activated my innocence and peered over my shoulder. The general's attention was focused on me. He even ignored the four when they turned into akumas. I just hope I'll get to play with him later. I entered the maze with Timcanpy.

The Fifteenth only watched as the Musician entered the maze and disappeared into it. She gazed at the general. He seemed perfectly calm as the four akumas began to surround him. The general brought out a rod and a crucifix.

"Maker of Eden, activate!"

Maker of Eden, huh. This must be Froi Tiedoll. One of the five generals of the Black Order. This would be the first time she'll see a general fight besides Cross Marian. A white light surrounded General Tiedoll and extended around it. It was an intense light that it temporarily blinded her for a moment. When her vision cleared, she saw that the four akumas were already destroyed. It had been easy for him to kill them in an instant. After all, he wouldn't be a general if he was weak. The general deactivated his innocence and then calmly walked inside the maze.

As soon as General Tiedoll got out of sight, the fifteenth jumped off from the Church's roof. She landed gracefully on the gorund, she walked towards the maze."This is supposed to be Uncle Marian's job", she muttered. She tried to made him go but he was too drunk, she even considered killing him that moment but that wouldn't be right. She looked back at the maze. It was protected by a barrier and the innocence would be most likely to be at the center of the maze. Her hand hurt a little as it entered the barrier slowly.

She can understand why it doubled its protection. After all, this piece of innocence is important. One of the missing remnants of the Incomplete Heart Innocence and she can't just let the Musician to destroy it.

It was only plain luck that Marian was at Edo when the first fragment appeared.

I walked aimlessly through the maze. Now, I'm sure I'm lost inside the maze. I've never had any luck in directions let alone in a maze. I sighed and turned into a corner. I smiled, I guess my luck's improving. The innocence was just a the center, hovering above the ground. I felt someone else's presence nearby.

"I thought it would take long before you arrive...", I said with a smile.

_"E-Earl? What are you doing here?", I asked._

_"Tyki-pon noticed that you've been acting strange", The Millenium Earl said as he landed."Allen-kun, I'm sure that's not what you're innocence looks like..."_

_"Uhh...About this", I said as I stared at the black cloak of my innocence._


	21. Black Clown

_**Selfine: Here's a new chapter! Please leave a review. Need motivation!

* * *

**_

"So you're that accomodator I've been hearing about...", said the general."The one who's supposedly to be working along with the noahs..."

"I must be creating quite a name in the Black Order...", I said, smiling.

The general didn't respond to that. I let Timcanpy fly free. I calmly walked towards the general."Do you think the Millenium Earl would be pleased if I destroyed a general's innocence?"

"I don't think you'll do that", the general said.

"Oh, I'll do anything to please our Millenium Earl."

"I don't know what lies they've told you to get you to join them", the general said calmly."But I'll uncover all of them and show you the truth..."

"Some deep words, General", I smirked," But the question is, will you last long to do that?"

I leaped towards him quickly. Just as I were about to struck my claw at the general, I stopped. Timcanpy was covering my face, literally. I picked up Timcanpy and leaped backwards, getting some distance from the general."Timcanpy!", I exclaimed."What are you doing?"

I wasn't sure if the golem understood what I said or it just didn't want me to attack the general. I frowned, why is it acting like this, of all times? Suddenly, my left arm started to ache. Why now? I clutched my left hand. It's happening again! My vision became a bit blurry. I dropped on my knees. This pain... It had gotten worse than before. Through the corner of my eye, I noticed that my innocence's cloak was starting to turn darker. Into black.

_'He must be experiencing pain...'_a voice said. It was a new one. I knew it wasn't the fourteenth's voice.

_'Isn't it obvious?', _It was the fourteenth's voice now.

_'Just so you're aware, I don't like you, noah', _the voice hissed.

_'I'm not exactly thrilled having you over...', _the fourteenth laughed.

Even amidst the pain, I was feeling slightly irritated. Some luck that I have. Before I only have one annoying voice to deal with and now I have two. The inhumanity of it all! I'll just have to ask the fourteenth later whose voice the other one belongs to. I noticed that the pain had finally subsided. I got up unsteadily on my feet. I glanced at the cross embedded on my left claw. It was dark red by now. The color of blood. The cloak is now pure black. My innocence is now a mix of black, silver and red.

"It... It changed", I said in disbelief."What happened...?"

_'There's no need to worry...', _the fourteenth assured.

_'It's only the inner noah's self-defense. It does that when it feels threatened'_, the fourteenth continued. Threatened?,_'It's only temporary...'_

"... Who's the other voice?", I asked the fourteenth. I noticed that the general's innocence is already activated. I waited patiently for the fourteenth to answer. He fell silent for a while.

_'I'll tell you later', _the fourteenth finally said.

"Well, I guess I should check if there are any changes...", I said. I glanced at the general... Just what I needed. I ran towards the general. Timcanpy flew in front of the general. Is it attempting to block my attack? Once I was close enough, I leaped over the genral and extended the black cloak towards him. I made the ends of it sharper as it got closer to the general.

"Embracing Gardens!", Several thorns appeared around the general and blocked some of the pointed cloak's ends. But it wasn't enough, two had managed to go through and hit his shoulder and wounded him. This sort of excited me. I hadn't felt this before. Not even when I injured that ponytail exorcist... It was different. Something was urging me to draw more blood...

_'He's letting the noah's instinct take over!'_

_'Shut up! I can see that_!', the fourteenth snapped,_'Hey, Allen, don't let it take over...!'_

I ignore those vague voices. I withdrew the blood-soaked cloak... Then I ran towards the general.

"No!"

I stopped. It was a female's voice. The feeling was wearing off. I noticed that the general seemed to be rather confused. I took a quick glance around. Anyone could easily hide behind the walls of the maze.

"Allen-kun!"

That voice! I looked up and saw the Millenium Earl above us. He used Lero to penetrate the innocence's barrier.

"E-Earl? What are you doing here?", I asked.

"Tyki-pon noticed that you've been acting strange", The Millenium Earl said as he landed."Allen-kun, I'm sure that's not what you're innocence looks like..."

"Uhh...About this", I said as I stared at the black cloak of my innocence.

"Anyway, Allen-kun, I need you back home."

"Another 'chapter' of your plan?", I asked, deactivating my innocence. The Earl nodded and faced the general."Very soon, a new chapter will begin... And you, exorcists, will be the main characters..."

I turned and summoned the Ark's gate, singing Mana's song silently in my head. The ground began to shimmer then the gate itself appeared. I called for Timcanpy and entered the gate followed by the Millenium Earl.

ooOOoOOOoooOOooOOoOoOoOOoO

'They're beginning a new chapter?', the fifteenth thought. It seems like they're running out of time. It's only a matter of time before the Millenium Earl begins his real plan. She turned her attention at the innocence. A green colored cross appeared beneath the hovering innocence and encased it within. General Tiedoll was obviously startled by this. The innocence disappeared and appeared in front of the fifteenth noah. The maze vanished and was replaced by a forest. She hesitated in touching the innocence, she might accidentally destroy it.

"I think I should hold that..."

"Uncle Cross!", she exclaimed.

"Don't call me that... I hate being related to him", the red-haired general said as he placed the innocence inside his coat.

"We're running out of time...", the fifteenth said."...And also"

"What?"

"I'm thinking of bringing him back..."

"Him?", the general repeated and lit up a cigarette. He gazed at the sky and sighed."Are you sure?"

"Of course. There some things he can fill in", she answered"... That you can't", she added, smiling at the general.

"I'm not sure about this..."

"Eh, you just don't like him becuase he's more sensible than you...", the fifteenth teased.

"You'd better not leave that clown with me once you're done", Cross growled but then turned serious." I've heard you released Lenalee from Noah's Ark."

"Rei must have told you that", she frowned."I wasn't planning on letting you know..."

"I'm surprise you managed to enter the Ark without permission."

"I don't need permission, Uncle. Just a little something called inheritance", the fifteenth said."Besides I can't let her be killed by Dreams. She's too valuable... To us and the Order."

The fifteenth leaned at the tree behind her and glanced at the sky."... The accomodator for half of the Heart Innocence, Miss Lenalee Lee.."

_"Hey, look out!", someone yelled._

_I looked up and saw a guy running towards me. He look angry and seems to be faintly familiar. Then I recognize him. It was ponytail guy, Kanda._

_"You!", Kanda yelled, he had mugen ready._


	22. Usual day

_**Selfine: Here's a new update for you! Hope you'll like it!**_

_**Jasdevi: Finally, some screen time!**_

_**Road: You don't really need to give them that much, Yume**_

_**Jasdevi: Hey! What does that mean?**_

_**Tadeo: I'm not suppose to push my opinion here, but Road's right...Hmmm, but on second thought, if you start cross-dressing, we might allow you to...**_

_**Jasdevi: We're not going to dress up like girls!**_

_**Tadeo: It's not really like that, I mean, look at the kid. He really enjoys cross-dressing.**_

_**Allen: I'm not enjoying that!**_

_**Suishou Yume: Anyway, on with the chapter! Here's my lame attempt to draw noahallen! **_.com/#/d2zpjvh

* * *

"Ne, come with us, Allen", Road insisted, she tugged my arm.

"Where?", I asked.

"We're picking up clothes for the twins...", Tadeo answered, pointing at Jasdero and Devitto.

"What do they need it for?"

"The Millenium Earl's having a grand ball at Sheryl's estate", he said then grinned."They've just thought about that hours ago..."

"Millenie's promised us to tell the new part of the plan after the party", Road said.

"We should be chasing that Cross!", Devitto complained, pointing his gun at Jasdero.

"Yeah! Not attend some lame parties!", Jasdero agreed.

"Do they love chasing the general that much?", I asked.

"Nah", Tadeo said, glancing at the twins."They just don't like parties in general... And they can't dance well."

"Why you!", they yelled in unison. They pointed their guns at Tadeo. Tadeo only chuckled."I know that the hurts but you should just accept it", he said.

I could tell that the twins were already getting pissed. Luckily, their attention was diverted when Road stopped in front of a door. We entered it. We came into a shop. I don't know what kind of shop. The Ark's gate simply disappeared behind us. I looked around, there were clothes everywhere. They were hanged neatly. I guess this is where the twins are going to get fitted.

"Ah, Master Noahs!", A young lady greeted."We've been expecting you Masters Jasdevi, Reins, Walker and of course, you, Mistress Camelot..."

"You know what to do, Grace", Tadeo said, indicating towards Jasdevi.

"Yes, Master Reins."

"Ah, Before I forget...", he said then turned to face the twins. He snapped his fingers then several chains appeared and tied the twins. Their arms were outstretched and their feet were ried to the ground. Why do I get a sense of deja vu? The twins had dropped their guns in surprise.

"Hey, what's this for?", Devitto demanded.

"Why are we tied up?"

Tadeo leaned closer to them."We can't let you destroy the store again. You shouldn't have forgotten what happened last time you did", he said simply and turned to the akuma."I'll be leaving them to you..."

The Akuma nodded and slightly bowed at us. We left the twins and exited the store."What now?", I asked.

"Maybe you could get a suit for the ball...", Tadeo said.

"Yay!", Road beamed, she glance at Tadeo with bright purple eyes."We get to help him choose, right?"

"Yeah... once were done, all we'll need to do is to wait for Jasdevi to finish...", Tadeo said and brought out a purple ball. I've remembered that he used that before when we encountered Cross Marian.

"What do you need that for?", I asked Tadeo.

Tadeo only smiled then he brought out two golden guns. I recognize it immediately, they were the twin's. He tossed it out carelessly."Oblivion!", he called.

The purple ball responded immediately and flew closer to the guns. A four-pointed star etched on the golem's smooth surface and deepen. It flew towards the guns then... Uhh, it seems like the golem had swallowed the two golden guns through the star the embedded on the golem. Tadeo gently grabbed the golem and placed it inside his coat.

"I didn't know it can do that!", Road explained.

"I had the Skulls modified it...", he answered.

"Ne, let's go there!", Road said, she pointed at one of the stores. She nudged me towards it. I glanced at Tadeo, who just nodded. The bells jingled as the door opened. It wasn't much different than the first one. There were lots of different kinds of suits displayed on the racks. The dresses for ladies were on the other part of the store.

"Which one?", Tadeo asked, he held up two tailcoats in front of him. A black and a white one.

Road peered closer."I think black suits Allen..."

Tadeo glanced at the coats again and looked at me. I just nodded at him. I'm not really good on picking clothes."Don't you at least want to try it on?", he asked me.

"Uhh... I'd rather not."

"If you say so...", Tadeo said and turned to Road."Do you need to buy something?"

She thought about it for a second then smiled at Tadeo."Maybe we could get a few dresses for Allen?"

"I think we can. We have enough time", he said.

"I don't need a dress!"

"~Oh, you don't need it, kid. We just want you to wear it", Tadeo said with a grin then glanced at the coat I was wearing." I see you've taken a liking to that coat of the Black Order..."

"I'm taking a walk outside", I grumbled.

"Take your time, kid!"

I sighed as I got out of the store. I took a glance arounf. There were lots of stores around. I strolled around, taking a look. I don't really know what to do but I know I'd rather be here than be with Road when she's choosing dresses.

"Hey, look out!", someone yelled.

I looked up and saw a guy running towards me. He look angry and seems to be faintly familiar. Then I recognize him. It was ponytail guy, Kanda.

"You!", Kanda yelled, he had mugen ready.

I calmly ducked from the exorcist's mugen and tripped Kanda. I held one of his arms and stepped on his back, pinning him on the ground.

"Nice seeing you again, Kanda", I greeted then smiled at him."DO you know any exorcist that has an eyepatch over one eye? I haven't seen him for days. I was wondering If he's still alive..."

"You... You were the one who did that to him?"

"Yeah. Your mind's probably improving", I sneered," So is he still alive?"

He didn't answer me, he only glared. He tried to stand up but failed. This one obviously has a problem with temper.

"Kanda!"

I saw two other exorcists coming this way. One was wearing the same black coat but there's a difference. He had a cowl that ended with a bell. A sort of jester, I guess. The other one had an earphone and his eyes seems to be closed as he walked. He's bigger and more calmer than the first one.

"Is he your friend", I asked.

"Yes", the one with the earphones answered.

"You could at least tie your vicious dog. Someone else might get hurt", I said although I didn't really care if someone did really get hurt."I'm getting annoyed by him... If you two haven't come, I would have killed him out of annoyance."

"Yo-You're joiking, right?"

"About what? Killing him?", I asked, smiling."If it's an exorcist, I wouldn't even hesitate."

"He's not joking, Daisya..."

"But you're an exorcist!", the one called Daisya exclaimed.

I remembered that I was still wearing the exorcist's coat. I actually laughed at what he said."Actually, this isn't mine... Myabe from one of the dead exorcists, who knows?"

"Hey, kid!", I heard Tadeo called.

I freed Kanda and smiled at him."I'll give you a credit, Kanda. An early warning. The Millenium Earl's beginning a new chapter. And you, exorcists are the main characters... I think you should prepare yourself."

"The Millenium Earl?", the large one repeated. I only smiled at him and headed towards Road and Tadeo.

_"Allen..."_

_"Road, what if I ended up betraying our family?", I asked."... Just like what the previous musician did?"_

_"I won't let that happen, Allen", Road said simply._


	23. Comfort

**Selfine: Thanks for the reviews, the fifteenth's identity will be revealed in the later chapters... There will be a bit of fluff between Allen and Road in this chapter. Also a revelation, although I think you already knew about this one.**

"Can't you just tell us the new part of the plan?", I asked as I glance at the people dancing below. They were all wearing fancy gowns and suits.

"Allen-kun, you should just enjoy yourself...", The Millenium Earl said. He was currently in his 'white form'.

"I can't see how anyone can enjoy dancing endlessly...", I muttered.

The Earl only chuckled at my response. I sighed then just continued watching. I noticed that Tyki's the only noah who's currently dancing. Sheryl and Road were enjoying watching Tyki dance around. In my opinion, Tyki suits going to balls.

"Give us back our guns!", I heard someone complained. I glanced at where the voice had came from. It was Jasdero and Devitto. They were trailing behind Tadeo.

"I can't give it back to you unless the ball's over..."

"But why?", they asked.

"Because if I do, you'll just wreck everything", Tadeo answered."Can't you just enjoy yourselves like what Skinn is doing?"

I took a glance at Skinn. I don't think he's really enjoying himself. He has a dark aura around him and was most likely to be still sulking. I sighed again. I'm not really used to this kind of parties. I got up and walked towards the quieter part of the mansion. Even If I were used to such occasions, I can't get myself to enjoy right now. I'm still wondering about the meaning of the dream... And the other voice.

I got out of the mansion and went to the garden. I sat on the steps and gazed at the sky. It was a beautiful evening. Suddenly, I felt someone leaned on my back. It startled me a bit.

"Something's bothering you, right?"

"R-road?"

"You can tell me if you have any problems, Allen..."

I had to smile at that. I rarely see Road act like this."It's nothing really... Just a dream", I said.

"Ne, If it's about dreams then you should tell me", Road said."After all, I'm the one who holds the memories of Dreams."

"I suppose I should...", I said,"In that dream... I saw Mana. He was just like when we were at the circus."

"Mana?"

"Remember when you and Tyki came to adopt me?", I asked then glanced at Road."I was at his grave that time... Before, he was the only person who cared for me despite the deformity of my left arm..."

"What did he do in your dream?"

"He... he showed me two doors. A black door and a white one", I paused for a second,"And then... I woke up."

"Two doors?", Road asked. I nodded," I'm not sure about this, Allen... But that dream means 'choosing sides'..."

Choosing sides? But between what? Somehow, I didn't like the meaning of that. It might mean that I'll have to betray my own family someday... I noticed a white dog approached us. It nudged me. I smiled a bit and stroked the dog's fur.

"I used to have a dog like this...", I told Road," It was Mana' dog. I think his name was Star. It... it died before we left the circus."

"Allen..."

"Road, what if I ended up betraying our family?", I asked."... Just like what the previous musician did?"

"I won't let that happen, Allen", Road said simply."I won't let such things to ruin our family. I can't let what happened before to be repeated."

Somehow, that comforted me a little but there's still a stain of doubt left in my mind."Ah, There you are, Road", a voice said.

I looked up and saw a lady in front of us. I think she was probably Sheryl's wife that I heard the Millenium Earl was talking about.

"Mother!", Road exclaimed. So, my guess was right.

I stood up and bowed slightly to her,"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'm. You must be Tricia Camelot, the wife of minister Sheryl Camelot", I said,"I am Allen Walker, I am one of the Duke's siblings..."

"One of the Duke's...", Tricia repeated," Ah, Duke Millenium was looking for you earlier, Road and you too, Allen."

"He was?", I asked.

"Let's go, Allen", Road said, smiling at me. She took my hand. I smiled back at Road. She may look like to be in her early teens but she's still the oldest. She really knows how to comfort her younger siblings. We went back to where the Millenium Earl was. The other noahs were already there, waiting.

"It's about time you got here, kid", Tadeo said.

The Millenium Earl smiled."Now, about the new plan..."

"Did you really need to bring him back?", Cross Marian frowned.

"I've already told you, Uncle, he's important..."

"We already agreed about this before, Marian", a man said. He entered the room." Besides, we can't let you tell him the wrong events."

"Hello there!", someone greeted.

"Rei!", the fifteenth exclaimed.

"Can't you get to the 'ns' part of my surname?", Tadeo asked with a grin."... The Earl's beginning the new part of his plan tomorrow."

"What kind of plan?"

"He's sending one noah at each branch of the Black Order and two noahs at the main headquarters. The possible targets are the brach directors", Tadeo said."The Order will recieve an early warning four hours before the attack."

"At which branch will the Musician be assigned?"

"I'm kind of wondering on how long you'll keep referring to him as the Musician or the Fourteenth...", Tadeo said, giving the fifteenth a long look for a moment and then answered."He'll be at the Asian Branch."

"What are you planning now?", Cross asked.

"The perfect time for him to see the other side...", the fifteenth said with a smile.

"But how? He's been living with the Noahs for long. He won't join the Order voluntarily..."

She gazed at the window. She stood up and faced them with a small smile."For someone to see the truth, one must sacrfice something in return... That's what he told me before", she said."I'll show him something that the Millenium Earl had hidden away from him."

"Will this hurt him?", the man asked.

"It's neccessary...", the fifteenth answered,"But it won't kill him..."

"Are you sure about this?"

"You'll have to trust us for this one, Uncle Mana", Tadeo said.

_"That's the mark of the new beginning, Allen-kun", The Millenium Earl said._

_"Admit it, kid, the Earl does have a weird taste in clothes", Tadeo said. I smiled. Tadeo's right. The Earl does have a weird tatse._

_"I suppose you should send the warning to the Black Order by now..."_


	24. New Beginning

_**Selfine: Hai, Hai! Here's a new chapter! Please remember to leave a review!**_ _**There will be bits of ChomesukeXOC in this chapter. Also the author's having a poll on her profile. **_

* * *

"May I ask why I need to wear this... this outfit?", I asked, frowning.

"Hey, it's not my idea, kid. It was the Earl's...", Tadeo said, defensively."But it looks good on you. Besides, I'm also wearing the same ridiculous outfit much like yours..."

I was wearing a white outfit. It had collar and is sort of opened from my neck to the upper part of my chest, baring it a little. At the back, it ended in some sort of a tail coat. It was sleeveless unlike Tadeo's. It was paired by a black pants. All in all, it made me uncomfortable...

"That's the mark of the new beginning, Allen-kun", The Millenium Earl said.

"Admit it, kid, the Earl does have a weird taste in clothes", Tadeo said. I smiled. Tadeo's right. The Earl does have a weird taste.

"I suppose you should send the warning to the Black Order by now..."

"I guess I should... Kid, want to come with me?", Tadeo asked.

I nodded."Sure, It's not like I have anything else to do besides waiting..."

We came out of Noah's Ark and into the seemingly unfamiliar surroundings of Edo. I sat near a cherry blossom. Its flower were at full bloom by now. It was a beautiful sight.

"Alright, Oblivion!", Tadeo called. The purple golem fluttered above him. The same four-pointed star appeared again on the golem's smooth surface. It etched deeper into it and then several bat-like golems flew from the four-pointed star."Hmmm, do you think that's enough?"

"It's more than enough", I said. Timcanpy came from the Ark and landed on my shoulder. I've just noticed now that my left arm looks normal but it has a sort of black tattoo. The cross on my hand flattened a little but it's still red.

"Relay the Millenium's Earl message to them", Tadeo ordered the golem. The bat-like golems fluttered for a while then flew towards different directions.

"I didn't know you could order those golems...", I said.

"Remember when I told you I had Oblivion modified by the Skulls?", Tadeo said,"I also made them modify the other golems. It took a while for them to finish though. Those golems would only obey Oblivion and Oblivion will only obey me..."

"That's something...", I said, glancing at Timcanpy.

"Say, you want to go back inside?"

"I think I'll stay here for a while..."

"If you say so", he said then walked towards the Ark's gate.

I gazed back at the sky. There were so many questions running inside my head. Even the First Child's words weren't able to ease my worries away. The first thing that came into my mind was to find out more about the other voice.

_'I suppose you'd want to know about the other voice...', _the fourteenth said.

_'I guess I should explain this one. As you may have known, I've just made my presence known recently...', _the voice said.'_Perhaps I should introduce myself... I am Crown Clown, your innocence, Allen Walker...'_

"My...My innocence?", I repeated in disbelief."I've always thought that innocence couldn't talk..."

_'You could say that I'm a special case...'_

"How come?"

'_There are some things that would be better if it weren't revealed right now, my dear musician..'_

I sighed and looked up. I suddenly found myself staring at a lady. She has a deep red hair and was wearing a pink kimono. She was looking at me for a long time that it made me uncomfortable considering the clothes I was wearing...

"Uhh... Do you need something?", I asked. Timcanpy suddenly rested on the lady's head. It surprised me a little. Tim probably likes her.

"Ah, sorry!", the lady exclaimed, sligthly giggling,"It's just that you seem to be talking to yourself and also you seemed depressed.."

"May I ask what's your name?", I said.

"I'm Chomesuke...", she introduced herself. She sat down beside me. I didn't tell her to go away. I knew she was an akuma but she felt different. She lacked thirst for blood."Why are you depressed?"

"It's nothing... You probably won't understand it anyway", I said, leaning against the tree. She smiled at me. I can't help but smile back. I rarely encounter any akumas like her.

"Oi, kid!", Tadeo called."... Road wants to talk to you.."

I stood up quickly. I woner what Road wants. I turned to Chomesuke."Sorry but I have to go now...", I said to her. She nodded and handed me Timcanpy. I headed back towards the Ark and entered it.

Tadeo approached Chomesuke, who was still sitting by the tree. He just stood near the cherry blossom tree."Was that...", Chomesuke asked, letting the question trail off. Tadeo nodded and gazed back at the sky. He smiled to himself.

"You know... There are times when I wish that life was just as it was before. Before I turned into a noah...", he said then let out a weak laugh."But that's only an illusion isn't it?"

"You do represent the 'Illusions' of Noah..."

"Illusions of Noah...", Tadeo repeated,"It's more likely to be the same as Noah's Dreams...Say, I've been meaning to ask this to you, Chome..."

Chome. It was a nickname the Noah of Illusion had given to her. She felt her face warm up. She knew she was blushing. Her memory flashed back when she first saw the Noah of Illusion. She had been sent to look after Tadeo, on the general's orders. Since that time, she had gotten close to him. Although she wouldn't admit it even to herself, she had a crush on him. Of course, she isn't planning on letting him know. After all, she's just an akuma while he's a noah.

"Oi, Chome...", Tadeo said, leaning close to her. She'd been staring at the ground for minutes!,"You're not sleeping, are you?"

Chomesuke slowly looked up. Her face quickly turned deep red. She wouldn't have mind having him close by but still... She intinctively kicked the Noah of Illusion away."What did I do?", he asked.

"You shouldn't lean that close to a lady!", Chomesuke said reasonably. She stood up and truned around. She changed into her akuma form. She was about to fly away but then Tadeo had thrown her something. She managed to catch it easily."What's this", she asked.

"The black book is the fifteenth's diary... And the other one is... uhh... for you"

Chomesuke smiled inwardly. She waved goodbye and flew away. On her way, she glanced at what Tadeo had thrown her. It was a crystal ball. Inside, the water was frozen. Then she noticed the pink flower at the center. Her smiled grew wider. It was the flower he had given to him when they first met. She didn't exactly expected that he would keep it. She turned her attention at the black book. She knew she has to deliver it to the fifteenth safely. If the other noahs found out about her, the whole plan might be destroyed...

_I closed my eyes for a moment and strained my ears. I could hear five faint songs coming from their innocences. I've learned to separate the song of my innocence from the others so i could tell the difference._

_I grinned and opened my eyes. I already knew where they are. I extended the black cloak and headed to where I heard their songs._

_'That's some way to use both noah's and innocence's ablilties, Allen...', the fourteenth commented._


	25. Asian Branch

_**Selfine: Hai, a double update this week! Here's a new chapter for you! There'll be a difference in this chapter. Just bear with me and you'll see by the end of this very chapter. By the way, thanks for the reviews.**_

* * *

"It's already been four hours...", The Millenium Earl announced.

"Finally!", Tadeo said, stretching up.

Road licked at her lollipop and glanced at me. I already knew what she wanted to say. I gave her a smile to assure her. I didn't know if it came out right. I was feeling slightly nervious. It was a feeling that I rarely feel by now unless Tadeo's bored and I'm the only person around. It felt like something wrong was going to happen. Timcanpy nuzzled on my head.

"We have two hours, right?", I asked.

The Millenium Earl nodded."Now, off you go!", he said,"We'll be waiting for you~!"

I stood up and glanced at Road, Tadeo and Tyki. I saw Tadeo gave me one of his rare smiles, he must have noticed that I was feeling nervious. We stood in front of the doors that would lead us to the branches of the Black Order. It had been programmed earlier by the First Child. I sighed and entered the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I came into a vast building. I looked down and saw a girl with orange hair beneath the Ark's gate. I wonder why the gate came out of her. Is she the entrance of the Asian Branch?

"How... How did you manage... to break through my ba-barrier?", she demanded in a strangled voice.

"What barrier?", I asked, smiling. I had always been fascinated in seeing other people suffer.

"Fou!", someone yelled. I looked at where the voice had came from. It came from a man. He had a blonde hair and was wearing a white cap over it. He had a white jacket on and a rose cross was embedded on it

"B-Bak... Get out of here!", Fou yelled.

I leaped from the Ark's Gate and landed on the floor. The gate simply disappeared and Fou fell on the floor. I looked around, there were lots of scientists running around. I wish there were any exorcists here.

"This is impossible...", the man said."... Fou had protected the Asian Branch for years!"

I smiled and leaped in front of the blonde man."Are you Bak Chan?", I asked him. I saw him eyes flicker. So, my guess was right. I activated Crown Clown. This would be easy. I stepped forward."Goodbye, Bak Chan..."

The branch director was frozen in his place. I position my claw in front of his chest, directly in front of his heart. I was about to strike him down but I saw a fire-like snake going at me. I recognized it immediately. I leaped away from the attack's reach. I saw Kanda, Lavi, Bookman and Lenalee came into the view.

"My wish came true, Tim!", I said to Timcanpy with delight."Now, I wish I wouldn't have to cross-dress again!"

"Aah!", someone yelled.

I turned and saw a seemingly familiar person... Then I remembered. He was the Count at that so-called vampire's castle."Well, this is some uncanny reunion...", I commented.

"I though they were going to send a noah...", Lavi said.

"His innocence's looks different than before..."

I smiled at them and faced Lenalee."How did you escape, Miss Lenalee?", I asked,"Road was quite disappointed when you escape from Noah's Ark..."

"No-noah's Ark?", Lavi repeated. Lenalee didn't answer but I could see the flash of fear in her eyes.

"Anyway, I think you already know this but you're not the reason why I'm here. I've only came on the Earl's orders...", I said,"But I could play with you, if you want to..."

"Quit referring to us like were some toys...", Kanda snapped, he brought out mugen and pointed it at me.

I smiled," But for me, you are..."

I could see his eyes flared up. I already anticipated a move but Bookman stopped him."You shouldn't rush into a battle you could easily lose, Kanda. The Millenium Earl wouldn't send him if he weren't as capable as the other noahs...", he said.

I noticed that they don't seem to know that I was a noah. Maybe I should just play along with them. It would be amusing on my part."Say, I've been wondering about this for a while... Why are you against the Earl's cause?"

"What do you mean by 'why'?", Lenalee demanded.

"Eh? The Millenium Earl only wanted the world to be cleansed of those foolish humans...What's wrong with that?", I said."In my opinion, he's doing the right thing. I'm actually glad that I joined him..."

"Do you have a grudge on humans?"

"Personally? Maybe...", I said.

I turned my attention at Branch Director, Bak. He had his hand in front of him. There were two lines of blood trickling on his palm. He was muttering something but I can't hear him well. Suddenly, I saw the wall extending towards me. I didn't know that walls can do that! I suddenly found myself surrounded in darkness. I realized immediately that it was my innocence. I peered out of the cloak. I used my innocence to break the wall surrounding me. I leaped away from the wreckage. I glanced around. They were already gone!

"Now, where did they go?", I said to myself. I've been too careless. Timcanpy rested on my shoulder. How could I find them? The Asian Branch is too big. Of course! Their innocence!

I closed my eyes for a moment and strained my ears. I could hear five faint songs coming from their innocence. I've learned to separate the song of my innocence from the others so i could tell the difference.

I grinned and opened my eyes. I already knew where they are. I extended the black cloak and headed to where I heard their songs.

'That's some way to use both noah's and innocence's ablilties, Allen...', the fourteenth commented.

I saw a wall blocking my way. I landed a few steps from the wall. I could hear the song of their innocence just behind the wall. I surveyed the edges of the wall, somehow it didn't look natural but it'll be fairly easy to destroy the wall.

_... Gin no hitomi no yaragu yoru ni, umare o chita kagayaku omae..._

_Ikouku no toshitsuki ga, Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

I turned around. Who was the one singing? And how did that person knew the song for the Ark?

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru, douka konoko ni ai o_

_... Tsunaida te ni kisu o _

"Who are you?", I demanded.

A girl came out from behind one of the pillars. She turned to face me. I quickly recognize the familiar gray skin tone but something was different. I caught a glimpse of the stigmata on her foreehead. Why was it red? And her eyes too... It wasn't golden. Is she a noah too?

"Who are you?", I repeated.

She smiled at me."My name is Clea... I am the fifteenth disciple of the Noah Clan...", she introduced herself."I don't support the Earl and has been considered a vagrant noah. I represent the 'Veracity' of Noah."

She... She's the fifteenth noah? Timcanpy flew near me. What is the fifteenth doing here?

"I'll show you the truth, my dear fourteenth", Clea said,"The truth that the Millenium Earl has hidden from you..."

What does she mean? Suddenly, a large green cross appeared behind her. It was crystallized. She gently touched it and smiled back at me...

_No preview! The next chapter will be a surprise. Guess why. All I'm leaving on you is the next chapter title! Next Chapter: Noah's Fallen Musician!_


	26. Noah's Fallen Musician

**Selfine: Hai, Hello! Here's the supposedly last chapter of Musician of Innocence! Hope you'll like it. There's a special note at the end of this chapter. An impotant note from the author so please read it!... If you could call it a note...**

**Special thanks to :**the Composcreator ,shugopop ,The Puppeteer Master ,Fire-tan - Element Star ,lilanimefan247 , KuroiWing ,Gooster102 ,p3paula ,raisuke143 , dgm-mega fan, xTinXion07 , and all the others who've been with the author from the start!

The fifteenth noah sat on the large crystallized green cross. The green cross faintly illuminated in a dull light. I looked around. Several similar-like crosses encircled me. How come I didn't notice it earlier? I tensed and prepared Crown Clown for a possible attack. There's no way knowing on how the fifteenth noah would attack. I didn't exactly expected to come across the fifteenth. Now, of all times.

"Lost Musician, let me guide your way out of those binding lies...", she said with a smile.

I was confused. What does she mean? Suddenly a green chain wrapped around my left arm. It came from one of the crosses! I looked up at the fifteenth. She looked at me and made a gesture with her right hand. A graceful one. More chains shot out of the other crosses and tied me. It almost restricted me from any movements... I couldn't break even If I wanted to. The fifteenth raised her hand in front of her and murmured something I can't understand.

An inverted cross appeared on the floor beneath me. Tch, If I didn't came back before one hour, Road would be furious at me!

_**'Yoru ni utaeba, yami ni nomarete, Asa no hikari ga sore wo terasu...'**_

That song... It seems to be familiar to me. Although, I don't remember where I heard it before. I felt an unbearable pain on my left eye. It felt like my left eye was being vut into half. I squinted my eyes shut. A warm liquid flow down my cheeks. It was coming from my left eye. It wasn't tears... I covered my left eye with right hand.

I slowly opened my eyes. I removed my hand from my eye and stared at it. It was covered in blood!

_**'Todokanai, sou jyanai; Tobira wa mou hirakateru...**_

_**ah fumikomu dake, omoigiri'**_

I suddenly felt dizzy. My vision started to dim. I could hear someone calling for me but it was faint. Distant. A memory flashed before me. Though I can't be sure whose was it...

_I was staring at a young girl. She have a golden brown hair and big brown eyes. She seemed to be lonely. Something about her got my attention... I started to approach her._

_"Where are you going, Neah?"_ Neah? Who's Neah?...

_"i'm just going to check out something...", I said then smiled."I won't be running away or anything so don't worry, Mana.."_

_This was one of the rare times that the Duke had allowed me to stroll off... Without any other noahs around. That was why i got Mana to come with me today. I hadn't been with him for quite a while. Anyway, I approached the girl and crouched in front of her._

_"What's your name?", I asked her._

**suikomu dake, kono shousoukan mo**

_**anata ga ima koko ni iru riyuu wa, Kono amaoto ga shitteru...**_

_"N-name?", the girl repeated,"I... I don't have any..."_

_**nonimo no negai, watashi ni wa nai mono**_

_**anata ga motteru kazu...**_

_"You don't have any?", I repeated in surprise. I thought for moment. A name came up on my mind."How about 'Clea'? Do you like that name?"_

_"C... Clea", the girl siad, repeating the name._

_"Then it's settled!. You're name is now Clea", I said in satisfaction._

_"Neah!", Mana exclaimed,"You can't just give people names when you feel like it!"_

_"Eh? But why?", I asked my older brother in confusion,"It suits her, I think she also likes it...", I reasoned, glancing at the girl. She has a small smile on her face but it was still a smile._

_**ah fumikomu dake, omoigiri **_

_**suikomu dake, kono shousoukan mo**_

_**watashi ga ima koko ni iru no wo, kore kara wo sagashiteru...**_

_... The memory faded away and everything went black..._

The fifteenth watched as the Musician fell on his knees and onto the floor. The chains disappeared and the other crosses also dissolved away. She landed on the floor gracefully. The inverted cross on the floor faded. Clea had felt something awfully familiar as she sang the song. The song was taught to her by the Musician. Although, a curse was recently added to it. A curse melded into a song...

She gazed at the fourteenth's unconscious figure. The Musician's innocence had already deactivated itself. The fourteenth was sprawled on the floor. His hair was permanently changed into silvery white from brown. A scar went over his left eye which ended in a pentacle. A curse.

"...I regret doing this to him", she muttered.

"But wasn't it necessary?", a playful voice asked.

The fifteenth nodded. Timcanpy landed on her shoulder as gazed at the ceiling."It was but still...", she trailed off and paused."We're on to the phase b of the plan..."

"Phase B, eh?", the voice said. A young man stepped outside from behind a pillar. He had been watching them since the beginning."I guess it's my turn now..."

"Yes... Just be careful", Clea said, gazing at him,"...Fiddler."

Fiddler smiled."Haven't I always been?"

The fifteenth merely watched as the sixth disciple disappeared from the view. Fiddler had just recently reached the final stage of his transformation. The maturity stage. Only few manage to reach it. It usually depends on the noah himself. It has its own advantages. The noah's abilities are enhanced and also deep memories of the noah... Even sealed ones surfaces.

It was something the Millenium Earl didn't know when he did that thing. A flaw in his plan. She counted the awakened noahs in her head. Adam, Tryde, Joyd, Desires, Fiddler, Mercym, Wrath, Road, Bondomu, Lustul, Lluze and Neah. The Duke would only need for Wisely's awakening. Once he did, The Earl's real plan would be revealed.

Time was short. She had to stop the Earl's plan somehow. Before Wisely awakens. The so-called plans the Millenium Earl had told the other noahs were all lies to cover his real intentions. All lies.

Clea turned her attention to the golden golem on her shoulder."You should stay with him, Timcanpy", she said, referring to Allen.

The golem flew away and fluttered near Allen's unconscious body. The golem was really special. It was understandable, after all, he's creator was special too...

_**At some place...**_

"Can't you walk any faster?"

"Can you walk slower?", Mana countered politely,"I'm still not used in walking..."

"Tch, I would have been at the Order already if it weren't for a certain slow clown", Cross Marian frowned.

"You don't really need to drag me along", Mana said,"What do you need me there for? Moral support?"

"I need you there to... resolve some... issues."

"If it's your debts, Cross. I'm not paying for them...", he said then sighed,"Besides, you still haven't paid that money you owed my brother..."

Cross Marian growled."You're worse than your niece...", he said then glanced at the sky. He saw a golden akuma flying towards them. "Finally..." Mana gazed at the sky. He also saw it. The akuma landed in front of them.

"**Forgive me for being late, Master Cross...", **The akuma apologized.

"I'm going now...", Mana said, starting to walk away. His niece had requested him if he could configure some of the Ark's settings. He had to time it, considering he can't be caught by the noahs. It was risky but it was for his brother's sake.

"Allen..."

_**Suishou Yume Suishou Yume Suishou Yume Suishou Yume Suishou Yume Suishou Yume: Special Note**_

**Selfine:** Hai! Hello everyone! Today we'll be having a short interview for the OCs of the fanfic Musician of Innocence!... Yume said she's too lazy to just put some author's note. Though on my opinion this is much longer.. Anyway that's the reason why we'll be doing it this way! Let's now interview our first guest! The thirteenth disciple of the Noah Clan, The Noah of Illusions, Tadeo Reins!

**Tadeo**: Why do I have to go to this... interview? I still haven't finished my school project! I'm already two days late!

**Selfine**: So that means you still attend school?

**Tadeo**: Actually, yes. My character is based on the author's brother, right?( Selfine: nods) In reality, I'm still in first year high school!...Hey, aren't you suppose to be a dog?

**Selfine**: Ahem. Anyway, you should tell us more about your character...

**Tadeo**: My character here is the thirteenth noah, which represents the Illusions of Noah. I have replaced the real 13th disciple: Mightra. Some of my abilities is uh... making a copy of a person that I have killed or tasted its blood. The replica also retains the original's abilities although it is cutted down in half. Also, as you may have already guessed, the Musician is my uncle.

**Selfine**: So, first question! What is your relationship with Chomesuke?

**Tadeo**: What do you mean?

**Selfine**: Well, on chapter ?: New Beginning, you called Chomesuke, Chome.

**Tadeo**: It's just a nickname! Nothing special.

**Selfine**: Seems like she has a crush on you~

**Tadeo**: That's just a joke, right?... Right?

**Selfine**: (smiles mysteriously) Maybe... Who knows?

**Tadeo**: (stood up) I'm leaving...

**Selfine**: (watch as Tadeo leaves and sighed) Let's just move to our second guest... The fifteenth noah, The Noah of Veracity!

**Clea**: Uhh..(glances at Selfine) I'm sort of busy right now, can you make this quick?

**Selfine**: Sure, I'll only ask you one question but first tell us more about your character...

**Clea: **My name is Clea. It was a name given to me by Neah, I wouldn't reveal all the details right now because it's classified. I represent the 'Veracity' of Noah. I often use a crystallized green cross as a symbol, it is also my tool made by Cross Marian. One of the rare ability I developed is to bring someone back from the dead. It's a mix of my Uncle Cross' spell and the dark matter. Though it won't work on persons that had been turned into an akuma. I had been granted access on the Noah's Ark without the other noahs noticing my presence inside there... That's all I could tell you right now.

**Selfine**: Ah, my question! What's your relation with the Musician...

**Clea**: I can't tell you that, it's also classified. My relation with the Musician and the real Millenium Earl's plan will be revealed in the next part of this fanfic.

**Selfine**: Eh? There's a continuation of this fanfic? Why haven't I been told about this?

**Clea**: (plays with Timcanpy) I don't know...

**Selfine**: Next question...

**Clea**: You said you'll only ask me one question, right? I told you, I'm busy..

**Selfine**: (sighs heavily then smiles) That concludes our short interview! The next part of this fanfiction will be revealed at a later time... Oh, I've just received a letter from the author...

_'Do you want me to continue with the next part of the fanfiction? If yes, please review in this chapter. Is it okay for you if I change from 1st person POV to 3rd person?_

_-Suishou Yume'_


	27. sEQUEL nOTE

Sequel note:

Title would be 'Truth beneath the Illusions"


End file.
